Protecting, vice versa
by RawwrMage
Summary: "HIIEEEEE! Why do they want the us to join the war?" "Because all of you are strong". Let's just say that a mafia war has started between North Japan, Europe and China. The Prime Minister of Japan has requested the Vongola 10th familiglia to help them. Now they have to protect both the country and their identities. Rated T in case. OC included. [After Curse of the Rainbow Arc]
1. Chapter 1

Protecting, vice versa

Chapter 1: Where the request comes.

Summary:

"HIIEEEEE! Why do they want the us to join the war?" "Because all of you are strong". Let's just say that a mafia war has started between North Japan, Europe and China. The Prime Minister of Japan has requested the Vongola 10th familiglia to help them. Now they have to protect both the country and their identities. Rated T in case. OC included. [After Curse of the Rainbow Arc]

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

RawwrMage: Konnichiwa, minna-san. This is my first fanfiction! Hope you enjoy this~ And I think my story isn't good; please give me some tips and pointers! -bows 90 degrees-

Squalo: VOOIIIII! START ALREADY! ANYWAY, WE VARIA ARE APPEARING IN CHAPTER-

RawwrMage: WAITTTT! NO PREVIEWS AT THE START!

* * *

Location: Italy

Place: Vongola Headquaters

Date: 25th May 20XX

Time: 5:48pm

A wise old man held up his finger. An orange flame sparked, and placed it on top of a letter, indicating a direct order. "Please send it to Reborn," he instructed a man in a black suit. "Yes, Nono," the man bowed and left the room.

"I wonder what will Tsunayoshi-kun's reaction will be when he sees this letter..." Nono chuckled. "**He **was really sincere when he requested me to tell my dear grandson about the current situation..."

Timoteo then looked back at the stacks of paperwork. "Well," he sighed. "It's time to get back to this pile of horror."

* * *

Location: Namimori, Japan

Place: Namimori High School Rooftop

Date: 26 May

Time: 8:47am

A green chameleon crawled onto a currently 1-year-old Reborn's arm. "Another message from Nono, Leon?" Reborn asked. In reply, Leon licked his face indicating a 'yes' and went back to resting on his head.

Reborn then opened the letter. On top of it burnt an orange dying will flame. Scanning the letter, one of Reborn's eyebrows raised. "...I see. Nono wants Tsuna to join the war. This should be interesting." he smirked. He then hopped off the railing he was sitting on. "Well then, let's tell Dame-Tsuna the news."

* * *

Place: Namimori High School, Class 1A

Time: 11:37am

"HIIIEEEE! Reborn! What are you doing here in school!?" Tsuna screamed again. Almost everybody looked up from their bentos and stared at the student-teacher duo. Tsuna sheepishly scratched his head. "Ahh, sorry, minna..." he said in his Dame manner.

"Two mistakes there, Dame-Tsuna."

Kick.

"One, you should talk like a mafia boss."

Punch.

"Two, it is not Reborn, it is Reboyama-sensei"

A defeated Tsuna is now on the floor. Reborn 1, Tsuna 0.

"Anyway, I'm here to convey a message from Nono." Reborn now sat on the window grill. He held out a letter with Nono's dying will flame on it. "Usually, it'll be a direct order, but this is to me and you. Thus, it is a message," Reborn explained. "Eto... how do you read Italian?" Tsuna squinted his eyes at the Italian words. Suddenly faithful Gokudera appeared by Tsuna's side looked at the now open letter. "Let's see..." Gokudera put on his glasses. Of course, girls squealing in background.

"Dear Tsunayoshi-kun,

RE: Prime Minister's request

I have a request from the Prime Minister of Japan. He was crying as he said "Timoteo, my friend, since Vongola 10th is from Japan, and Italy is not involved in the mafia war, will he be kind enough to help us defend the civillians who are not involved?"

Please read through this letter and consider carefully. Since the Prime Minister did not know your face or name(I have not told him), he has requested for me to send this message to you. I hope you can come to a decision soon, or the Prime Minister might resort to drastic measures to convey this message.

Yours faithfully,

Grandpa"

Lucky Gokudera made sure to read the letter quietly, or everyone would have heard all the mafia stuff.

Still, Tsuna's face paled. "Why do they want me to join the mafia war?!" he whispered frantically. "Because you and your guardians are strong." Reborn said, crossing his arms.

And Nono, there's your grandson's reaction. Not as shocked as you may have hoped it to be.

"Tsuna! I heard the word 'mafia'! What's happening?" Yamamoto suddenly appeared behind them. Tsun'a face paled even further. He started breathing heavily and fast, and his eyes widened. And then Gokudera's face also paled. "JUUDAIME! ARE YOU HYPERVENTILATING?!" he quickly held out both hands to shake Tsuna. "Oh, sorry Tsuna, but you should be okay right?" Yamamoto pat Tsuna's head. "YAKYUU-BAKA! YOU JUST MADE JUUDAIME HYPERVENTILATE!" Gokudera quickly turned around to face Yamamoto. "But Tsuna should be okay, right?" Yamamoto asked with a blank yet blur face

And, a one-sided argument started again.

Chrome quickly ran over to the now boisterous area. "Bossu, are you okay?" she asked in concern. Tsuna sighed. "Yeah, I am.. I just got shocked for a moment there because Yamamoto said 'mafia' out loud..." wait. Yamamoto said the word mafia out loud.

Tsuna slowly turned his head to the class. Again, almost everyone was staring at him.

"H-ahhaha! Didn't you know Yamamoto was talking about a mafia movie? It was really bloody though..." Tsuna quickly laughed. Raising their eyebrows, those classmates of his went back to eating their bentos or talking to their friends.

Then, Gokudera turned around. "Juudaime! You're awake! Are you okay? Do you need water? Do you need to see a doctor? Do you need-ahh." Gokudera's stream of questions came to an adrupt end when he saw Tsuna crossing his arms. "Gokudera-kun, don't worry too much about me. I'll be fine, ne?" Tsuna smiled.

Reborn now kicked Tsuna's head. "So, whats your answer to Nono's letter?" he sat down on the window grill again.

Chrome looked down and said in a near inaudible voice, "I-I think you should accept, Bossu..." Yamamoto then grinned at Tsuna. "Yeah, there should be less lives lost." Gokudera eyes shined brightly, and pumped his fist with the letter into the air. "You should accept, Juudaime! Let's show everyone your prowess!"

"My identity will be easily exposed if I do help..." Tsuna looked apologetically at the three. Reborn then looked up at Tsuna. "Dame-Tsuna. You should really think carefully. Tell me your answer tonight." Reborn said seriously, then used his hand to tilt his fedora slightly down. The guardians all nodded.

Growl. Reborn looked at his stomach. "..But for now, I'm going home to eat Maman's food. See you later, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn hopped down the window.

Tsuna sighed, and stood up. "I should go ask all the guardians about their opinions on this matter." The three guardians then walked alongside him, and despite his protests, decided to go and ask the others along with him.

* * *

Place: Namimori High School Disciplinary Office

Time: 11:56am

"Herbivores and omnivore, do not crowd here. Recess break is about to end." Hibari eyed the four.

"Hibari! We need to ask you something!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Hnn." The sign of approval.

"Should we protect the innocent citizens from the mafia war?" Chrome whispered.

"I will do it if it is to maintain the peace of Namimori. But I won't crowd with you." Hibari closed his eyes. "Now stop crowding, herbivores and omnivore."

The four sweatdropped and quickly left the office.

* * *

Place: Namimori High School, Class 2E

Time: 11:59am

The four young mafiasos walked in. "OH! SAWADA! WHAT ARE YOU EXTREMELY HERE FOR?!" the ear piercing shout was their greeting. The four squinted. Ryohei's shouts were forever this loud.

"Kufufufu... Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi and my precious Chrome. Why are you here?" Mukuro smiled creepily at them. (A/N: In this story, Mukuro transfered into their school when the battle of the Arcobaleno was over.) The four shivered.

"Che! Don't use my full name! Anyway, Juudaime wants to ask you something." Gokudera clicked his tongue.

Tsuna nodded. "Eto... please come here first..." he signalled to them. The boxer and the ex-prisoner raised their eyebrows, and walked over.

Chrome asked, so as not to take risks. (Reborn: Vongola Dictionary. Risks. Meaning one, doing something that could be a danger to your life. Meaning two, angering any one of the Vongola guardians, or worse, their boss. Tsuna: Am I really that scary...?) "Mukuro-sama, Sasagawa-san, should we protect the innocent citizens from the mafia war?" she whispered.

Ryohei looked like he was thinking, and then answered:"I DON'T GET IT, BUT IF IT MEANS SAVING LIVES TO THE EXTREME, WHY NOT?"

Facepalm from all of the present Vongola.

Mukuro then said, "Kufufu... why not? We'll get to torture more people, ne, Chrome?" Chrome sweatdropped. In order not to induce 'risks', she quickly stammered, "Hai, Mukuro-sama."

The four 1A students nodded their head quickly, and ran back to class.

* * *

Place: Sawada Residence

Time: 7:06pm

"I'm home, okaa-san..." Tsuna said wearily. No one would know what happened on the rooftop after school. (What happened? Read on first.) Plopping down on the sofa, he barely heard Nana saying, "Welcome home, Tsuna!" But something got his attention. What was that sharp object she was holding in the air? Half of it was covered in _**red**_ liquid, it was shining in the light...

"Okaa-san! Put that down! It's dangerous!" Tsuna frantically waved his hands in front of him. "Why? What's wrong? she saiid without a care in the world, before turning back to continue cutting beetroots. Yes. Beetroots give off red liquid.

"Oh, Tsuna, you're home! Welcome back!" a blond haired man walked down the steps, wearing a slightly dirty white tank top. "HIIEEE! O-oto-san! Why are you back home?" Tsuna gaped. The real meaning was: _I thought you were in Italy doing mafia stuff? Why did you come back so suddenly?!_ Iemitsu simply grinned. But it had a dark edge to it. "More importantly, you should look at the news." he replied.

"Huh? The news? Why?" Tsuna looked at Iemitsu with his head slightly tilted, but turned on the television anyway. When light emitted from the television, Tsuna's eyes turned from confusion to suprise. The next thing you know, he has toppled over the sofa.

Why?

On the screen, the Prime Minister was wiping tears away from his eyes with a handkerchief. "I-is this the drastic measures Grandpa was talking about?" Tsuna sweatdropped while regaining his balance. He then listened to what the Prime Minister was saying.

"I hope Vongola 10th and his guardians will help us in this time of crisis. We have limited manpower, and we know that Vongola 10th and his guardians are currently in Japan. Please, help us!" The Prime Minister stood up and did a 90-degree bow.

"Drastic measures indeed..." Tsuna ruffled his brown hair. "He'd even go that far to do that on the news- the news? THE NEWS?!" Tsuna sweated frantically. He quickly checked the channels. Apparently, that was the Vongola private television channel.

"What the- they even have something like that?!" Tsuna sighed.

"Yes, they have." Cue kick to Tsuna's head. "ITTE! Reborn! Stop kicking me!" Tsuna rubbed now the protruding bump. "So, Dame-Tsuna, are you going to help the Prime Minister or not?" Reborn pointed Leon-mallet at Tsuna.

"HIIEEEE! WAIT! WAIT!" Tsuna held up his hands in defence. "LET ME THINK!"

Growl.

Leon transformed back. "Fine. I'll give you more time to think. Reply after dinner." Reborn walked into the kitchen. "Maman, is dinner ready?" he could be heard asking Nana. "Of course not! I've already prepared some dishes for Iemitsu's welcome back party, so help yourself first!" Nana's voice sounded excited. Tsuna peeked into the kitchen.

The table looked like it was just tended to by, what, 5 master chefs?

The food shined in rainbow colours. The smell of the paradise there could define many tastes: sweet, spicy, sour, salty. It was literally sparkling. It looked like a internasional buffet; sushi with crispy seaweed, raw and freshly cut sashimi, piping hot spagetthi with bright red tomato sauce, an exquisitive looking curry fish head (Basically, fish head cooked in curry. Lady fingers and spices are usually added to enhance the taste), a crispy brown turkey beautifully decorated with crandberry sauce and cherries, and many more.

"Nyahahaha! Lambo-san shall take all the food!" Lambo started running to the kitchen, only to be picked up by Tsuna. "Lambo, let me ask you a question." Lambo looked up questionably. "Should I protect innocent citizens from the mafia war?"

Lambo thought for a while, before responding, "Of course! Bad guys deserve to die and the good ones deserve to win!" Lambo smiled, then squeezed out of Tsuna's grip before running into the kitchen.

Tsuna then sighed before walking into the kitchen.

When he entered, everyone was already eating up. "Nana~ there's beer right~?" Iemitsu called in a sleazy manner. "Of course, dear!" Nana help up a safter piece of equipment this time, a soup ladle. But still, it scared Tsuna as it was red with tomato puree. "Maman's food are the best!" I-pin and Lambo said at the same time. "Why, thank you!" she patted both their heads. "Maman should be a chef! My ranking book says she'll be the best international cook in Japan!" Fuuta smiled up at Nana. "Thank you to you too!" Nana also pat Fuuta on his head.

Although the food was delicious, Tsuna just kept eating, absorbed in thoughts. One or two times he would snap back to the real world and compliment Nana on the food, then float back into his mind again. He didnt even notice Reborn snatching food off his plate. "Hmm. This is one of the few times I've seen Dame-Tsuna thinking so hard," Reborn thought, munching on his corn. Tsuna's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration almost all dinner, with Iemitsu occasionally smiling mysteriously and Nana looking at them questionably.

* * *

Place: Sawada Residence, Tsuna's room

Time: 10:36pm

In the end, Tsuna got whacked out of the house with Leon-mallet thrice, shot with the dying will bullet twice, had to explain to the police twice, and threatened by Leon-gun at point blank four times before Reborn felt tired and decided to sleep.

Tsuna, not wanting to experience the sadistic hell of Reborn again, decided to review his thoughts during dinner and his dying will moments.

If he helps defend the citizens, less people would be killed (or simply shot by eggs by those child mafiasos; yes, it happens), and the war MIGHT be over if they learn someone strong was defending Japan. Also, this choice had his guardian's support. Thing is, his profile would be easily exposed, and if that happens, more assasins will start coming after him and the people around him will be targeted by the mafia.

Now,if he rejects the Prime Minister, it would be easier to keep his profile a secret, and lesser assasins will come after him then if he exposed his identity. But, this may lead to the fact that more of the innocent would be killed, and the war might continue and spread to the rest of Japan, and some of his friends and distant family might die.

...To help or not to help...?

Tsuna kept tossing and turning in bed, and suddenly fell off the bed, accidentally waking Reborn up. "Do not disturb my sleep, Dame-Tsuna." Immediately threathened at gun-point again. "HIIEEE! O-OK REBORN!" Tsuna waved the white flag again.

When Reborn went to sleep again, Tsuna's dark brown eyes held a firmness.

"I've...decided," he murmured.

Reborn, who was faking his sleep, smirked.

"I've decided to...protect the citizens."

* * *

**NOW, WHAT HAPPENED AT THE ROOFTOP?! [Filler to lighten moods)**

The guardians are gathered (except Mukuro, who was being scolded by the teacher for flipping a girl's skirt.) They wanted to help Tsuna make a decision.

Gokudera then brightened. "How about, Juudaime, you reveal to everyone that you are Vongola Juudaime?"

"Refraining from revealing identity," Tsuna sighed.

"How about we use baseball balls, and then throw them with all our strength at the enemies? It would be like; WHOOSH, then, WHISSHH, then WHAM! into the enemies' face, and then people will all think it was just someone randomly throwing a baseball?" Yamamoto suggested, grinning.

"A baseball that fast would look inhuman!" Tsuna sweatdropped.

Chrome raised up her hand slowly. "Me and Mukuro-sama can make them go away with illusions and they won't know where we are..." she whispered.

"Thing is, there might be illusionists in that group of mafiasos, and they will see that there are mafiasos in Namimori High. But good suggestion, Chrome." Tsuna smiled.

Ryohei then shouted while smiling. "WE SHOULD HAVE A BOXING MATCH WITH THEM TO THE EXTREME!"

"These are mafia enemies we're talking about, not boxing opponents, onee-san!" Tsuna facepalmed.

Hibari, who was standing in the corner, simply raised his tonfas, 'hnn'ed, and left the rooftop.

Silence. The guardians simply stared at each other for the next few minutes, with occasional 'EXTREMES'. That awkwardness was finally broken when the door slammed open. "Kufufu, I suppose I can help you decide," Mukuro smiled proudly at his 'grand opening'.

Everyone stared at Mukuro, yet no reaction. Ok, maybe that didn't break the awkwardness.

A red tick mark appeared on Mukuro's forehead. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting!

Finally, Tsuna spoke up. "Geez, stop scaring us like that Mu-" Tsuna stopped halfway. Everyone now stared at him. Tick. "Na..." he started softly. Tock. Mukuro's eyebrow raised.

"Na...NAPO-HEAD!" Now Tsuna was rolling on the floor with laughter. Finally, the EXTREME legend of Napo-head has spread to the rest of the family.

Mukuro twitched. Uh oh, the _risk_ was coming.

Tsuna stopped his hysterical laughing. "E..eh? Did I do something wrong?" he stammered out, sweating. Mukuro's fists clenched. Suddenly the air was filled with a heavy killer aura. Almost everyone shivered.

Except.."SAWADA! If we're done, let's do an EXTREME warm-up!" Yup, Ryohei was dumb enough NOT to understand the _risk._ He grabbed Tsuna's hand and started dragging a frozen Tsuna down the stairs.

"N-No! Wait! Tsuna-nii is going to play with Lambo-san!" Lambo quickly ran past Mukuro and down the stairs, with a wet patch in between his legs. As young as hr is, Lambo still understood the _risk. _That patch smells. It's yellow.

Meanwhile, due to some internal staring battle, Yamamoto and Gokudera were having another one-sided argument by the sidelines. (Gokudera: -glares-_ How dare you hyperventilate Juudaime this morning. _Yamamoto: -looks back- _Huh? But isn't he fine now?_ Gokudera: -twitch-)

"Mu-Mukuro-sama, lets go home now..." Chrom timidly tugged on Mukuro's hand.

Silence was all that came from Mukuro. Chrome backed away, knowing silence was a huge factor in the _risk._ The killer aura became heavier. "Chrome...lets punish those uncivillised imbecilles, shall we?" a sadistic shine came from Mukuro's eyes. Chrome froze, then nodded hesitantly.

Mukuro smiled creepily, then grabbed Chrome's hand and started running down the stairs.

"OIIIII! YOU BASTARDS! DON'T CALL ME NAPO-HEAD! YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME!" a girly shrill scream came from Mukuro.

For the first time after Mukuro joined the Vongola, he screamed.

And his voice broke.

AND hell did he scream like a girl.

Giggling silently, Chrome remembered Daemon broke his voice whenever he screamed too. And so did he sound like a girl. Was it by chance that Mukuro heard it? Because he looked at Chrome with that same sadistic glint in his eyes after she said it. Ahh, heriditary traits.

* * *

**EXTRA:**

"Shit, I accidentally typed seme!"

* * *

RawwrMage: -cracks knuckles- Ahh, my fingers... oh yeah! Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R~ And if you are reading this fanfiction, sorry for insulting you, Prime Minster of Japan. -bows-

Tsuna: RawwrMage... why do I have to act OOC...

Mukuro: Sounds interesting.. kufufu... Kuhahahha!

RawwrMage: Tsuna, don't on that sadistic mode, for there is something for some people... -sadistic smile-

Yamamoto: Hahaha, can't wait to see the acts!

RawwrMage: Well, look forward to the performance of Tsuna and Napo-head!

Mukuro: KUHAHAHA-WHAT?!

Unknown OC: Await my arrival. Hurry up and give me my script, RawwrMage-san.

RawwrMage: Fine, fine! -heads to computer and types-

Ryohei: Next chapter: Leaving Namimori High TO THE EXTREME!


	2. Leaving Namimori High (part 1)

Protecting, vice versa

Chapter 2: Leaving Namimori High (TO THE EXTREME!)

Summary: "HIIEEEEE! Why do they want the us to join the war?" "Because all of you are strong". Let's just say that a mafia war has started between North Japan, Europe and China. The Prime Minister of Japan has requested the Vongola 10th familiglia to help them. Now they have to protect both the country and their identities. Rated T in case. OC included. [After Curse of the Rainbow Arc]

RawwrMage: Thank you all for putting my story as a favourite or for following my story! And thank you to **Faliara **for being the first reviewer! Of course, I thank the other reviewers too ^^

TYL! Lambo: -checks timetable- RawwrMage is busy on the weekends... and Tuesdays and Thursdays.

RawwrMage: Yes. School holidays have yet to come... but I'll try my best to update on the other days! Chapter start~

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. OR AYAKASHI GHOST GUILD.

_These are the classes for our main characters._

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome: Class 1A

Mukuro, Ryohei: Class 2E

Hibari: Supposingly Class 3C, but "Disiplinary comes first, herbivore."

* * *

Place: Namimori High School, Class 1A

Date: 27 May 20XX

Time: 7:45am

"OHAYOU JUUDAIME!"Gokudera's voice was the first thing Tsuna heard when he entered the classroom. "Ahh, ohayou, Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna waved to him wearily. He quickly settled down on his seat, before proceeding to slide down on the table face-first.

Gokudera ran over to him like an excited puppy. "Juudaime! I heard you decided to protect the innocent citizens of Japan!" Tsuna's eyes nearly popped out when he heard it. "W-wait. Who told you that?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Reborn-san did!"

Facepalm. Reborn heard him whispering that sentence?

"Ciaosuu, Dame-Tsuna. Yes, I did hear you whispering that sentence." Reborn suddenly hopped onto the same window grill as yesterday. "SPEAK OF THE FUCKING DEVIL!" Tsuna screamed.

"Language!" The class chairman called.

"Oh, sorry"

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto sat down on his seat, beside Tsuna. "Oh, ohayou, Yamamoto!" Tsuna smiled and sat up straight. "The kozo told me of your decision too!"

Chrome entered. "Same here, bossu..." she whispered again.

"Reborn! How many people have you told?" Tsuna frowned at the smirking hitman. "...Who knows?" He said cutely, tilting his head slightly to the side. "THAT WON'TWORK ON ME!" Tsuna desperately rebuked. "Oh,yes, Chrome, did you tell Mukuro about my decision?" Tsuna turned to Chrome.

"Mukuro-sama didn't come home last night, and is not in school today..." Chrome looked apologethically at Tsuna.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's just angry because of the Napo-thingy," Tsuna waved his hand up and down. (Further details of the Napo incident will be revealed later into the story.)

Chrome then suddenly brighthened up. "Bos-" she began, but then she was interrupted by fangirls. Tsuna's expression darkened.

"Chrome-chan, you still havent told us who is Bossu!" Fangirl A squealed.

"Indeed! Mukuro-sama too!" Fangirl B held her cheeks.

"KYAAAH" Both squealed, not noticing the certain 'Bossu' was blushing again with half of his body slumped down on the table again. Chrome sweatdropped. Now, how did they get to know Chrome's codewords for Tsuna and Mukuro? Here's what happened on the first day of school.

-FLASHBACK-

**First day of school**

**Tsuna's POV**

"Now, for Chrome Dokuro." Nezu-sensei called. That bastard Nezu was fired out of Namimori Middle, and yet used the same fake information to get into Namimori High! How scheming is he?!

"Chrome Dokuro, please stand up and tell us a bit about yourself." Chrome hestitantly stood up and looked at Nezu-sensei straight in the eyes. Her deadly weapon: the innocent gaze in her eyes. Turning around, I saw Nezu-sensei blushing.

Was he trying to be a pedophile?

I looked back at Chrome; her hands were tightl clutching her dark red skirt, white shirt wet from perspiration, puffy red ribbon hanging from her collar equally drenched due to beads of sweat dripping from her chin (Reborn: You're being far too poetic here...)

"A-Ano...my name is Chrome Dokuro," she began, amethyst eyes nervously scanning all of our classmates, causing some boys (coughPERVERTScough) to nosebleed.

"What I like is Mukuro-sama..."

I nearly facepalmed there. People would surely get the wrong idea.

Indeed, they did.

"CHROME! CHROME! WHO IS THIS MUKURO-SAMA?! HE MUST BE HOT FOR CHROME TO LIKE HIM!" Many girls started bombarding questions at Chrome, causing her to blush more and look down.

"N-now, everyone, let's let Chrome continue, okay?" Nezu JUST managed to calm the class down. "Now, Chrome, for the thing you don't like." I looked at Chrome, my Hyper Intuition desperately telling me that she was going to say something related to me. If that's so, then...

"I don't like people who attempt to hurt Bossu.."

As I suspected. AH! My cheeks are growing hot. Quickly, I hid my head under my arms which were on the desk.

"ITS'S A LOVE TRIANGLE!" "CHROME! WHO'S BOSSU?!"

I peeked up slowly. From the corner of my eye, I saw Kyoko giggling while covering her mouth; she's so cute! My cheeks became even hotter. I also saw Hana (A/N: Hana gained memories of the future when the group who went to the future transported back. When she asked Kyoko, Kyoko revealed that Tsuna was a mafia boss.) scowling at both jealous boys and squealing girls. When I looked up at Nezu, he looked mad, yet desperate, yet sad. That's a pretty hard expression to make.

Rumours are sure to fly around...

* * *

-Back to third person-

Chrome sweatdropped. She couldn't tell these girls the truth, as a certain brunette was emitting a deadly aura. Well, she wouldn't want to experience the _risk._

"Eto... Bo-Bossu is not in this school..." Chrome sighed, looking sad, but inside, she was relieved as she wouldn't have to reveal the identity of Tsuna. But that was not the end of it.

"Ehhh? Then which school does he attend?! I will personally go into that school and find him!" Fangirl B squealed. Chrome started shivering. That was not good, at this rate she would have to personally experience the _risk._

"Oh, he lives in Italy now. Due to family matters, he had to go back to his anchester's place of birth, Sicily." Yamamoto squeezed into the conversation, holding a blank face.

"Sicily?! Isn't that the place for Vongola headquarters, the most influential mafia association in the world?!" Fangirl A whispered.

Twitch. A heavier deadly aura started surrounding Tsuna.

Yamamoto sweatdropped, and asked Fangirl A, "Vongola is actually the most influential mafia family in the world? Waah, how did you know about that?!" Fangirl A covered her mouth. Everyone except for Tsuna stared at her. She then coughed, and started explaining. "My mother works for the Vongola, in Sicily. She was often gone for long periods of time, so when she came back, I bugged her to tell me what she has been doing in Italy. She ended up accidentally revealing it, and warned me not to tell anyone unless... unless... I accidentally revealed it as well..."

Sweatdrops for the group.

"WELL, you heard me, don't tell anyone, please!" Fangirl A placed her palms together. The whole group + Fangirl B sighed except for a silent Tsuna. "Fine." Tsuna mumbled. "Please leave us alone for now." The two fangirls shivered and quickly went away.

"JUUDAIME! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Gokudera slammed the classroom door open and ran straight to Tsuna. "Yeah, I am, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna flashed a creepy smile as a reply. Gokudera shivered. Someone activated the _risk._

_"Kufufufu... it seems that our boss is not in a good mood..." _Mukuro used an illusion to SOMEHOW convey the message to their brains. "_OH! ARE YOU EXTREMELY TALKING TO SAWADA? I WILL GO TO THEIR CLASSROOM TO THE EXTREME!" _Suddenly Ryohei's voice jolted in. A second later, the door slammed open. "EXTREME RUNNING!" Ryohei pumped his fists into the air, and sunlight seemed to shine down on him. "Onii-san. Ohayou." Tsuna smiled another creepy smile at Ryohei. Ryohei shivered a while, then ran towards Tsuna and grabbed his hand._  
_

"AN EXTREME WARM-UP WILL SURELY CHEER YOU UP! LETS GO AROUND THE SCHOOL TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei dragged a currently shocked Tsuna out of the classroom. Not long after, outside the class...

"OH! NAPO-HEAD! JOIN US IN OUR EXTREME WARM-UP!"

"Don't call me Napo-head, kufufuuUWAHHHHH!"

"You all disturbed the peace of Namimori. I will now bite you all to death."

"HIIEEEE! NO, HIBARI-SAN!"

"CLASS IS ABOUT TO START!"

The remainding three sweatdropped and peeked out of the classroom door. Apparently, now a teacher was scolding the three (minus Hibari; after all, he pratically owns Namimori High.) due to running in the corridors when class was about to start. Well, it was good having good ol' Dame Tsuna back.

* * *

Place: Namimori High School, Class 1A

Time: 11:36am

"Haah... class sure was tiring.." Tsuna sighed. Yamamoto and Chrome nodded. Well, as for Gokudera, he was a plain genius, so he would have probaly understood the lesson without even needing to listen to the teacher.

"And Chrome, I wasn't finished with you..." Tsuna's eyes pratically shone of the word 'SADISTIC'. Chrome shivered.

"Ahh, my student, learning to be as heartless as I am," Reborn entered through the VERY SAME open window, wiping away a sacarstic tear. "Reborn, what did you come here for?" Tsuna emitted a dangerous aura, but that didn't make the hitman hestitate. After all, how would he be the world's best hitman if he could hestitate to such a **low **level of dangerous in an aura?

"Dame-Tsuna. From tomorrow onwards, you shall not attend Namimori High." Reborn said in a stern voice. Somehow, sunlight was also shining down on him. (Bitch please, he was the sun arcobaleno. WAS.)

They all stared at Reborn. Reborn stared back. "Well, you heard me. What are your views?" he smirked.

"Re-Reborn! What is the meaning of this?" Tsuna stammered again, earning a kick in the stomach. "Mafia bosses don't stutter, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn sighed. "I'm serious here! What is the meaning of this?" Tsuna looked at Reborn, frowning.

"Exactly what I said."

While Tsuna just wanted to facepalm, the other guardian's heads were all in a mess. "W-what? Juudaime changing schools? That... can't be, right?" Gokudera stayed in the exact position he was since Reborn told them Tsuna was changing schools. Bu-but... what will he do without seeing his beloved Juudaime in safety everyday? He would keep fretting and fretting if Tsuna really were to change schools...

"Ts-Tsuna... would still be in contact with us right..? Ha..haha... the kozo should be kidding, right? There's no way Tsuna would change schools..." Yamamoto tried to comfort himself with positive thoughts, but the message Reborn gave already struck his heart. The wound couldn't be erased, unless Reborn said he was really kidding.

"There are no other high schools in Na-Namimori... is Bossu going to Italy? N-no! Bossu will be tied to Namimori! He won't leave! Without a doubt!" Chrome was considerably strong after she heard the sentence. Tsuna had protected many of his friends in Namimori, and she was quite certain Tsuna wouldn't leave without a valid reason.

The three guardians suddenly thought of the same thing at the same time.

Bu...but...

As long as they were to argue back, Tsuna would stay, ri-right?

"Oya oya, what's this I hear about Sawada Tsunayoshi leaving?" Mukuro appeared behind the guardians. Ryohei walked in along with Mukuro, unusually quiet. Hibari suddenly hopped in from the window beside the one Reborn was sitting from, and simply said, "Herbivores crowding everywhere."

Mukuro looked and sounded like he didn't care, but in fact, many thoughts were also running through his mind. "Sawada Tsunayoshi is leaving this school? That means possessing him would be harder then I thought it would be... but why will he leave? My precious Chrome is loyal to me, but then she is also loyal to Sawada Tsunayoshi." (-nosebleed-) He then glared at Tsuna; he better not make his precious Chrome cry, or lower his chances of possessing his body!

Ryohei. Being unusually silent was good enough to tell what he was feeling. "Sawada is leaving? But without him, I can't have any more EXTREME runs... and Kyoko would be sad, wouldn't she? Even if I comfort her, it wouldn't be enough, Sawada needs to be there to EXTREMELY support her." Besides Kyoko, he would also be EXTREMELY sad. Tsuna was the second (after Kyoko) to be able to endure his EXTREMEness, and after that the guardians.

Hibari would usually be emotionless about this, but.. "What's this? I'm actually affected. I must bite that omnivore to death for making me feel this way." The omnivore looked weak, but was a omnivore in disguise. When Hibari sparred with him, he became an omnivore. Furthermore, the omnivore was stronger every time they fought. Without the omnivore, there wouldn't be anyone more interesting to fight.

If Sawada Tsunayoshi/Sawada/the omnivore were to leave (TO THE EXTREME), wouldn't it become more boring everyday?

"Re-Reborn." Gokudera stuttered out. Reborn looked at him questionably, and Tsuna removed his palm (he facepalmed) and looked up at Gokudera. "Juudaime...can't leave." Gokudera's face was suddenly filled with determination. "Juudaime can't leave because-"

"Because he is a very important friend. Tsuna is the reason why we're all smiling together now." Yamamoto interrupted Gokudera, and grinned at him. "Che! Yakyuu-baka, stop interrupting me!"

"Kufufu... Sawada Tsunayoshi would certainly be fun to observe... and if he leaves, I wouldn't be able to possess his body." Mukuro sniggered. Chrome glared at him. "N-no, my precious Chrome, it isn't what you think..." Mukuro's eyes widened in fear. Chrome punched Mukuro out of the window, Reborn swiftly dodging the flying pineapple.

Chrome looked back at the agape class. "Don't worry, he'll survive~" Chrome smiled. Shivers ran through the spines of almost everyone.

She then turned back and cleared her throat. "Bossu... is what keeps us laughing. He united this family, in the terms of friendship bonds and the bonds of trust." She now smiled a more soft smile. Reborn pulled down his fedora a little.

For the first time in 5 minutes, Ryohei suddenly exclaimed again. "SAWADA IS AN EXTREMELY GOOD BOXING PARTNER!" Sweatdrops. "BUT!" Now the sweatdrops disappeared. "HE MUST STAY TO MAKE KYOKO AND EVERYONE EXTREMELY HAPPY!" Ryohei grinned. Tsuna blushed when he heard Kyoko's name.

Hibari suprisingly spoke up. "The omnivore is an interesting person. If he doesn't stay, no one can sparr with me." He then hopped down the window he came in from, much to the horror of their classmates.

Again, Chrome turned back. "Don't worry, he'll survive too." She smiled again. Their classmates quickly went back to what they were doing out of fear.

"Lambo would probaly say a lot about his 'nii-san'." Yamamoto smiled.

Tsuna was moved close to tears. "Minna..." he sniffed.

Reborn sighed. He was happy to see that the family shared such close bonds, but that was not the point here. "Who said Dame-Tsuna was changing schools?" his voice sounded like he was pitying them. For not finding out the hidden meaning. They were not going to be good literature students.

The guardians and the soon to be Vongola Decimo looked at Reborn questionably.

"From tomorrow onwards, Sawada Tsunayoshi shall not be attending Namimori High. Instead, he shall be replaced by Kiyoshi Ryu. That will be you, Dame-Tsuna, in your Hyper Dying Will Mode."

* * *

This is only 50% of the entire chappie. I'm currently in a rush, so by next week, the second part should probaly be up. The OC only appears at the end of this chapter, so please wait patiently~ Thank you all for reading.

RawwrMage: AND! DUN DUN DUN! Enma is coming soon :D You all can give me ideas on how you all want Enma to enter!

Tsuna: -sigh- And I thought this thick script was for the whole chapter.

Unknown OC: -waves a piece of paper around- Are you sure that's all I have to say, RawwrMage?

RawwrMage: Yeah, as you won't be saying much. Anyway, sayonara, minna-san! Because I will read Vongola 77 -sniggers-

(sadly, it's in Chinese. And, yes, although I'm reading it, I'm really tight on time.)


	3. Leaving Namimori High (part 2)

Protecting, vice versa.

Chapter 2: Leaving Namimori High (to the EXTREME) part 2

Summary: "HIIEEEEE! Why do they want the us to join the war?" "Because all of you are strong". Let's just say that a mafia war has started between North Japan, Europe and China. The Prime Minister of Japan has requested the Vongola 10th familiglia to help them. Now they have to protect both the country and their identities. Rated T in case. OC included. [After Curse of the Rainbow Arc]

RawwrMage: This is part 2. If you are confused, probaly most of the details on why Reborn chose to make Tsuna into "Kiyoshi Ryu" will be explained here. And, "Kiyoshi Ryu" is NOT the OC.

_**AND, sorry for the late update. Today I'll have another extra chapter to celebrate Tsuna's and Reborn's birthday as**_** well****~!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN OR AYAKASHI GHOST GUILD.

* * *

_"From tomorrow onwards, Sawada Tsunayoshi shall not be attending Namimori High. Instead, he shall be replaced by Kiyoshi Ryu. That will be you, Dame-Tsuna, in your Hyper Dying Will Mode."_

Everyone stared at Reborn. "H-huh? Wait. Run that by me one more time." Tsuna's eyebrow arched up.

"As I said, Sawada Tsunayoshi will not be attending Namimori High. Instead, he shall be replaced by Kiyoshi Ryu. And, Kiyoshi Ryu is you in your Hyper Dying Will Mode, Dame-Tsuna. Are you really that dumb not to understand this?" Reborn sighed, crossing his arms.

"Re...Reborn-san? Why does Juudaime need to change his name?" Gokudera was equally confused although he was a smart-ass.

"Or do you want to risk revealing Tsuna's identity as Vongola 10th?"

The group shook their heads.

"BUT HOW IS SAWADA GOING TO EXTREMELY CONCEAL HIS LOOKS? EVERYONE WILL EXTREMELY RECOGNISE HIM!" Ryohei said, SOMEHOW understanding the situation.

"This." Reborn held up a letter. Everyone peered at it.

'_It is declared that Kiyoshi Ryu will be transfered to Namimori High School, class 1A. The family of Kiyoshi Ryu has requested to let him wear a hood, as he has a special medial condition called, "Karui Atama Disease" _(A/N: Karui Atama [軽い頭] means "light head" in Japanese.) _which is found in less than 30 people around the world. If his head gets exposed to too much light, the process of the brain will stop working and the infected will eventually die. This letter of transferal to Namimori High School is approved by the principal, Megumi Kota._

"I..is there even such a disease?" Tsuna sweatdropped. Reborn shook his head. "Isn't it obvoius, Dame-Tsuna? It's just a made-up excuse to make sure your entry as 'Kiyoshi Ryu' into this school includes the privillage to wear something that conceals your face."

"But then, when an enemy attacks, Juudaime could act scared and then run out of the room pretending he is scared. Then the assasin would most likely tail him. After that, in an unknown place, Juudaime could eat his dying will pills and eradcate the assassin." Gokudera suddenly put on a knowledgable face.

"But what if the assasins don't follow him?" Reborn asked.

"Then I would have no choice but to reveal my identity!" Tsuna protested.

"Then the punishment is more assasins coming after you."

"If that means saving my classmate's lives, I will gladly have more assasins come after me."

"But once the assasins know that you are the Vongola Decimo, they might kidnap your classmates and kill them."

Reborn 2, Tsuna 0. "I admit defeat." Tsuna kneeled pathetically on the floor, waving a white flag.

Chrome noticed that all their classmates were staring at Tsuna on kneeling on the floor, so she waved again and said, "Do not mind us. We are just having a plesant debate over an unimportant matter." Their classmates all nodded and went back to eating.

"Tsuna, what are you kneeling down for? You should stand up! You look funny!" Yamamoto said cheerfully while motioning for Tsuna to stand up.

Door Slam. "Kufufu, what did I miss?" Mukuro waltzed into the class, though it didn't seem so grand because there were leaves sticking out of his hair, his clothes were quite torn, and his skin was covered in scratches and bruises.

Chrome looked over. "Mukuro-sama, what did you come back for? Did you want to be kicked out again?" Chrome smiled sadistically at Mukuro. Mukuro paled. "Wai-wait Chrome, that was not what I intended to.." Cue kick and a pineapple flew out of the window again.

"Noisy herbivores and omnivore. I'll bite you to death if you do not keep silent." Hibari appeared by the door like a yandere Yuno peeking in through the window. (Mirai Nikki reference here.)

Everyone cowered in fear, and the noise level immediately dropped to zero. Seeing the terror-stricken class, Hibari smirked and closed the classroom door to continue his daily patrols.

Tsuna sighed when the menacing footsteps faded away. Now that he thought about it, Lambo was the only one not informed. He sighed as he prepared to take out his phone to call home for Lambo. As he was reaching for it, his bag slowly zipped open...

"Juu-juudaime! Your bag is opening!" Gokudera pointed out.

_Ziipppp..._

Tsuna's eyes widened in fear.

_Ziipppp..._

Gokudera suddenly brightened up. "THIS MUST BE THE WORK OF AN UMA!" he shouted as if he just found out something to help the world improve greatly. But in this case, it was not.

_Ziipppp..._

A tuff of curly hair popped out, along with a few sweets stuck in it. The group blinked.

"La.." a voice from inside the bag rang out. The group blinked again. A small hand with cow prints on it came out. "Don't tell me..." Chrome whispered.

"Lam-Lambo-san needs to pee..." now the whole Lambo crawled out and scared the shit out of Tsuna.

"SPEAK OF THE FUCKING DEVIL!"

"LANGUAGE, SAWADA!"

Tsuna waved his hand as an apology, before turning to Lambo. "Lambo. How long have you been in my bag?" Tsuna pouted, not liking the scare Lambo gave him some moments ago.

Lambo held both his hands together. "T-Tsuna-nii, Lambo-san has been in your bag from the time you left the house..." he whimpered.

Sighing, Tsuna held up Lambo by the armpits and headed out of the classroom. "Toilet, is it?" the brunette looked at Lambo. Seeing the nod of the afro cow's head, he started to walk to the toilet.

Not noticing a shadowed figure tapping his foot behind the door of his class.

* * *

Place: Namimori High School, Class 1A

Time: 9:26am

After sending Lambo home, Tsuna entered the classroom after lesson started, thus got scolded and was made to stand at his seat. Asking Yamamoto, he realised that Reborn had left the class after he left the classroom.

"x=3y+9.2..." the teacher rambled on and on, not noticing half the class wasn't even paying attention. Some were dozing, some were simply using their phones under their desks, and others were just doodling on the table.

Only did they perk their heads up when the teacher made this announcement.

"Class, tomorrow, one student is transferring out while another 2 are transfering in."

The class started mummuring in excitement. Who were the two transferring in? For the 4 mafiasos in the class, the only suprise to them was the fact that besides Tsuna posing as Kiyoshi Ryu, another student was also joining this class. Was it a coincidence?

The teacher cleared her throat. "Ok, first, Sawada Tsunayoshi will be transferring out." The teacher immediately grinned and her face clearly showed that she was glad to have the student pulling the class down finally transfer out. The class also seemed to feel the same.

"FINALLY! DAME-TSUNA IS TRANSFERRING OUT!" "NO MORE STUDENTS TO PULL OUR CLASS STANDARDS DOWN!" The class erupted into laughter, some even pumping their fists up and standing up. No one was amiss, even when the people who are clearly the closest to Tsuna were making funny faces from just containing their laughter. And the student who was going to 'transfer out' was simply holding a blank face.

"Class, quieten down. You have not heard the best yet." The teacher was smiling in glee while pink tinted her face. She took a deep breath; "The two transfering to our class;one is from Europe and another is from Italy!" And that signalled squeals of delight and grunts of jealousy.

Tsuna smirked; if they realised he was simply transfering in and out, what will they feel?

"Eto.. let's see... one is called Kiyoshi Ryu, originally from Namimori, but then had to go back to Italy due to some family issues." The teacher glanced at the clipboard holding all the information about the two transferring in. "Apparently, he has the **light head disease**, which only less than 30 people around the world has been infected with since birth." Their classmates all stopped their chatter and looked up at the teacher quesionably (except for a certain handful of people who already know that it's fake.)

"I haven't heard of this disease before, but in here, it says that if too much light gets into the head of the infected, his brain will stop functioning properly and thus die due to some weird hormones in their cells." The class started sniffing and taking out tissues, all sympathizing with 'Kiyoshi Ryu'. Well, that escalated quickly.

Knowing that the class was going to end soon, the teacher quickly dried her tears and flipped to the next page of her clipboard, only to cover her mouth in excitement. "Class, quickly dry your tears. This other transfer student is a pure-bred European." With that, the mood of the whole classroom suddenly rotated 180 degrees for the girls and squeals begun again.

"Hicagen Tomoquez; a student who, apparently, was born into the rich family of Tomoquez." The teacher (let's just call her Saeko-sensei) Saeko-sensei's blush became even more noticable. Finally, the noise could be deemed as chaos, as girls were hopping out of their chairs, and boys were shouting that they will never get the two Italians, well, 'two' Italians, to shoot to fame in their school.

Amidst the chaos, however, Neo Vongola Primo (or Neo Vongola Primo to be) was now tilting his head slightly downwards, with a shade of grey covering his eyes. He had studied about the histories of countries, rich families of many countries, mafia familiglias and of course, influential organizations. All learnt while being threathened at gunpoint by a certain fedora-donning hitman.

Now he was grateful to have learnt all that.

There was no such rich family with the name "Tomoquez" in Europe.

That means that he was an assasin, an assasin that knows that he, Vongola Decimo, was in Namimori.

Then he smiled. "I better go check with Reborn which familiglia this certainn "Hicagen Tomoquez" is from." Glancing at his guardians who were frowning (A/N: Let's just say they all went through the same experience as Tsuna.), he quickly sat down and whipped out his phone. Placing it under the table, he gave a fingerprint scan which was his lock screen and clicked the messages icon.

_To: Tempesta, Pioggia, Nebbia Secondo_

_War is coming to Vongola. 'They' have heard the news of our helping hand._

_~Cielo_

* * *

At the same time, the shadowed figure that was originally behind the door had crept out of the school gates of Namimori High School. In his hand held a list, the title being "**Possible candidates for Vongola Decimo**"

Smirking, he scampered away.

* * *

**THE NAPO-HEAD INCIDENT**

**How Mukuro got so angry about it.**

Chrome's POV:

I'm feeling excited for the first day of high school... not only because I get to meet new people, but also because Mukuro-sama is coming to this school.

Right now, I am using an illusion to conceal myself in Mukuro-sama's class. My class has already done the introductions. Apparently, it was Bossu's middle school teacher, Nezu Dohachiro. I heard that he faked his scores to get into Namimori Middle School and got expelled when his failed tests were recovered on the grounds on Namimori Middle. When Nezu-sensei walked in, Gokudera immediately stood up and accused Nezu-sensei on using the "same dirty old tricks" to get into Namimori High, while Nezu-sensei just kept smirking and Bossu, perspiring.

But let's not care about that now.

Now, I would very much like to see Mukuro-sama's introduction, thus I sneaked into Mukuro-sama's class. (Mukuro: Kufufu...Chrome, I'm proud of you. Tsuna: FOR BEING A STALKER?!)

"Next, Rokudo Mukuro." The teacher's gaze went from the clipboard he was holding to the class.

"Ganbatte, Mukuro-sama," I said softly with a smile.

"Kufufu.. my name is Rokudo Mukuro," Mukuro-sama cleared his throat. "I shall start with my dislikes. I do not like being called Napo-head." Mukuro-sama then glared at a certain EXTREME man who did call him Napo-head.

I saw the class tense. Were they planning to call Mukuro-sama Napo-head?

"And, now for my likes... Kufufu..Kufwafwafwa!" Mukuro-sama started laughing crazily, causing the people around him to shiver. "Ahem.. sorry for getting so carried away.." Mukuro bowed a little, before continuing.

"KUFWAFWAFWA!" Mukuro-sama started laughing even crazier, causing the teacher to tremble. "Ro-Rokudo-san, please continue..." The teacher stammered.

"Kufufu.. I might carried away again, do not mind me..." Mukuro chuckled. The class sweatdropped.

"Kufufu...I...like..." The class eyed him. "Pi.."

"PINEAPPLES!...oh..shit.." Mukuro-sama blushed and then covered his mouth. All of us started laughing, as Mukuro-sama's blush became more pink by the moments. Mukuro-sama's voice broke!

I then remembered; Mukuro-sama's voice doesn't just break when he's in puberty, but also sometimes whenever he shouts or screams.

Now that I think about it, hating being called Napo-head yet liking napos doesn't make much sense. I guess it would take me a while longer to understand Mukuro-sama's logic.

Mukuro-sama silently sat down with a deadly aura emitting from him. I quickly ran out of the classroom, before Saeko-sensei (Maths teacher) got suspicious as to why I was in the 'toilet' for so long. Mukuro-sama then didn't come to school for the next 5 days, and during that time he was releasing such a heavy deadly aura, I just had to avoid him to avoid the _risk._

* * *

**Extra scene.**(Originally I wanted to put this in near the top, but it would probally itspoil the whole atmosphere)

"This is getting too tense. I'm going to play Ayakashi Ghost Guild and get that guardian ghost!" Tsuna groaned, whipping out his Samsung Galaxy 3 and clicking the icon "Ayakashi Ghost Guild". He begun pressing the screen furiously, somehow with sacarstic determination flashing in his eyes.

Reborn smirked. "Ha, Dame-Tsuna, I already got that guardian ghost you were trying to get and I'm currently on higher floors."

"IF JUUDAIME IS PLAYING AYAKASHI GHOST GUILD, I WILL PLAY TOO!" Gokudera whipped out his phone, and breifly laughed at Reborn "I'm on even higher floors than you, Reborn-san." Well, that earned him a kick out of the window.

Yamamoto laughed. "I'm not playing Ayakashi Ghost Guild. Is it fun?"

Chrome took out her smartphone as well. "My leader is someone who looks like Squalo..." she whispered.

Yamamoto's phone then rang in his pocket. He whipped it out efficiently and put it to his ear.

"Moshi moshi, this is Yamamoto Takeshi speak-"

"VOOIIII! LET ME TALK TO CHROME!"

"Oh, haha, it's you, Squalo!"

"FORGET THAT; WHY DID AYAKASHI GHOST GUILD DESIGN A CARD THAT LOOKS LIKE ME! I WOULD SUE THEM FOR THIS-"

Whoops, getting off hand. ("OFF YOUR PHONES EVERYONE! When did this become an FFA period?!" "Sorry..."

* * *

And there! 2nd chappie OFFICALLY FINISHED! Please R&R, and get ready for a HDW Tsuna to come in! Sorry for the cliffhanger the OC developed, but I'll probaly update the next chapter on Thursday! Now on to the special chapter.

Unknown OC: So that's why my script was only one piece of paper.

RawwrMage: Indeed. Now sayonarra~


	4. Special Chapter (NOT AN OMAKE)

Protecting, vice versa

SPECIAL CHAPTER (not an omake)

This chapter is to celebrate Tsuna's and Reborn's birthdays.

AND I just realised. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome are supposed to be in their last year of high school. Mukuro and Ryohei as a first year in university, and Hibari, supposingly as a second-year in university, but "Discliplinary comes first, herbivore." But, let's just assume that its a joined high school/ university :3

My internet was just fixed about 3 days ago - SORRY FOR THIS VERY VERY LATE BIRTHDAY CHAPTER.

I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow, keep your eyes open~

Sawada Tsunayoshi's birthday: 14th of October

Reborn's birthday: 13 October

This is taking place in both the future and the present.

Enjoy!

* * *

Tsuna of the present opened his brown eyes. Sitting up, he knew today was a special day; but of course, no one would reveal it that easily. As he made his bed, he remembered how the guardians and him has celebrated his birthday the previous time. They had actually meant to celebrate Reborn's birthday, which was one day ahead of his. But then after revealing his birthday, his guardians were all apologetic, and had sweared to remember his birthday.

Rubbing his eyes, he headed to the toilet, wobbling a little along the way. Just the previous day, they had celebrated Reborn's birthday and he was made to stay up till late into the night, thus developing thick eyebags under his eyes.

He remembered the previous day; large balloons,many of Giannini's failed inventions which ended up in a destroyed kitchen, and of course, Leon-mallet. Touching his head, he realised the bumps had developed on where he had been hit by Leon-mallet yesterday.

They had also not mentioned his birthday.

Sighing, he trudged back to his room to grab a towel. Suprisingly, Reborn was not in the house. "Probally to prepare my birthday party or he simply had a mission to do..." he scratched his head. He headed into the bathroom again, locking the door, stripping (RawwrMage: -nosebleeds- Fangirls, use your..your imagination... -faints-) and then turning on the tap to shower.

Again, he felt his fluffy brown hair. "I wonder how they're going to celebrate it this year..." he closed his eyes and smiled. "Maybe it's an unexpected party." Feeling his Hyper Intuition say that it was going to be unexpected yet lovable, he could only make his smile wider.

* * *

TYL!

At the same time, a weary 26-year old Vongola Decimo stretched his arms. Dropping them, he smiled. He had celebrated his birthday with his guardians 12 times, and now this was the 13th time. 10 years ago, it was a very special birthday, though it was the third birthday celebrated with his guardians. The guests were unexpected, so as to say.

He remembered the previous day; it was Reborn's birthday. There were large balloons **again**, many of Giannini's failed inventions which ended up in a destroyed kitchen **again**, and of course, Leon-mallet **again**. Touching his head, he realised the bumps had developed on where he had been hit by Leon-mallet yesterday **again**.

**Again,** just like 10 years ago.

Maybe something unexpected was coming again? If that was true, he would really love it. His Hyper Intuition was saying so; that they would be visiting unexpected people..

Looking at a gap through his door, he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto sneaking as quietly as they could pass his room. He could only smile gently at that. They were the first two guardians he appointed, it was no wonder that they would wake up so early to prepare a party.

Hoping that the party will turn out alright, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Present time.

Tsuna expected a quiet living room. As he headed down the stairs slowly, he expected the sounds to be peaceful, only the sound of the blades of the fan rotating, or the sounds of a television from next door, or the sounds of crickets.

He expected the smell of it to be fresh, or full of flowers, or full of his okaa-san's cooking-wait. The kitchen was destroyed. Why was he smelling food? It was good, it was hot, it was fresh...

"OI! YAKYUU-BAKA! YOU GOT THE WRONG FOOD!"

"Oh, sorry, I was in such a daze this morning! Hahaha.."

"Eto... Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, please quieten down or we'll wake Bossu up..."

"SAWADA WON'T WAKE UP TO THE EXTREMEEE!"

"Kufufu... at this rate he will, Sasagawa Ryohei.."

"Lambo-san wants to pop balloons!"

"No Lambo! That's for Tsuna-nii!"

"Herbivores crowding. I'll bite you to death."

Clinks of metal. Tsuna blinked. Why...

"Minna-san, at this rate, Tsuna-kun really will wake up.."

"Hahi! Then the suprise is gone desu!"

"But he's already woken up." A squeaky voice made the room go silent.

Why was everyone gathered downstairs?

Tsuna crouched down on one of the steps. A bullet whizzed past his face, making him "HIIEEE" and topple down.

The guardians all looked at him in shock, except for a certain skylark and pineapple who decided to start a fight outside.

"Juu-juudaime!" Gokudera hurriedly rushed over to check if Tsuna had any wounds. "Are you okay? WE ARE SO SORRY FOR WAKING YOU UP AT AN EARLY TIME!" From kneeling down beside Tsuna, he had suddenly begun kowtowing infront of Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Sorry if we were too loud, I guess we got carried away, haha..." Yamamoto scratched his head sheepishly. Tsuna nodded and smiled, a 'Tsuna codeword' the guardians had invented should they not be allowed to talk in class. A nod and smile meant 'It's alright.' Yamamoto grinned.

"SAWADA! DID YOU WAKE UP TO HAVE AN EXTREME MORNING EXERCISE?" Ryohei shouted in his usual loud volume, causing Tsuna to squint a little. "No.. Onii-san.. I was woken up by the loud noise..." Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Bossu, sorry for waking you up, we were busy preparing for a..err...umm..." Chrome whispered, then hestitaed to tell Tsuna the truth. But the brunette simply smiled, and ended her sentence.

"Busy preparing for my birthday party?"

The guardians who were all gathered around him turned their heads to face him, filled with shock.

Reborn simply smirked; his student's Hyper Intuition was getting better by the days.

"N-no! Tsuna-kun! We were simply, err..." Kyoko tried to create an excuse, but Tsuna only sighed. "Minna, it's pretty obvious, look at those balloons I-pin and Lambo are playing with." Tsuna's gaze trailed to the two he said and everyone's eyes followed it.

"Nyahaha! Lambo-san shall pop the balloons!" Lambo took out a pin, from a **grenade.** I-pin quickly jumped away. Tsuna facepalmed.

**BOOM!**

And only a charred Lambo stood after the smoke cleared.

Everyone looked at the scene and sighed. Then Haru looked at Tsuna, and dropped on the spot. "Oi! Stupid woman, what are you doing?!" Gokudera frowned at Haru, who apperently seemed to be hyperventilating.

"Ha-hahi!" Haru pointed a finger at Tsuna. Said brunette blinked. "Tsu-tsuna-san's pants..." Haru fainted.

Looking down, Tsuna's face suddenly stretched with horror. "HIIEEE! I FORGOT TO ZIP IT PROPERLY!" he screamed. As if on cue, he stumbled back upstairs after saying that sentence. Everyone stared as Neo Vongola Primo run back up again.

Chrome looked down. "Now Bossu knows that we were planning a birthday party... what should we do?" she asked, worry straining from her sentence.

"WE WILL THEN CELEBRATE IT TO THE EXTREME!"...was Ryohei's simple answer. Well, that did make sense.

* * *

TYL!

"Are you all preparing for my birthday party?" 26-year old Tsuna chuckled. The guardians all looked up from their work and stared in horror at their boss.

"Haha, did we wake you up, Tsuna? Sorry!" TYL! Yamamoto laughed. TYL! Gokudera smacked TYL Yamamoto on the head, not pleased at the fact that even after 11 years, they could not suprise their boss. "Sword-freak! It was all because you brought the wrong type of food!" He scolded the now laughing Yamamoto.

Tsuna sighed. This was not the first time he had seen this scene.

"OH! SAWADA! WE ARE PREPARING YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY TO THE EXTREME! LETS EXTREMELY CELEBRATE!" TYL Ryohei pumped his fists into the air. After 10 years, he was that simple minded.

"I'm going to burst more balloons than you at this rate, I-pin." TYL Lambo held up his needle and popped another balloon. TYL I-pin frowned. "I'm not going to lose to you." she said determinedly, throwing her needle at a nearby balloon.

"Bossu, Mukuro-sama and Kyoya are fighting outside again..." Chrome spoke up.

Tsuna sighed, nodded, and proceeded outside to stop the fight. Few minutes later, Ryohei was busy healing up the wounds Mukuro and Hibari had obtained while fighting. And also, burns from Tsuna's flamed fists while stopping them.

"Well, since I have found out about it, we might as well celebrate it, ne?" TYL Tsuna smiled. The guardians, except for the Napo and skylark, all nodded.

* * *

Present time

"Well, I know that you do want to compensate me for not giving me a suprise..." Tsuna sighed.

"Yes, Juudaime! We are here!" Gokudera beamed.

"Why are we in Italy?! We have school today!" Tsuna scratched his head furiously.

Hibari grunted, displeased with the fact that Namimori would not be disciplined. Seeing Hibari's annoyed face, Reborn said, smirking, "I have employed mafiasos beforehand to take care of Namimori." With that, Hibari's frown lessened.

"Kufufu.. didn't know the skylark was so protective of Namimori..oya oya!" Mukuro's tease became one of a suprised comment, due to said skylark's attempt to 'bite that annoying pineapple to death'.

"I'll bite you to death, you pineapple."

Twitch. Now that activated Mukuro's _risk._

And, before long, the skylark and the pineapple had round 2 of their fight.

Then a tonfa flew out of Hibari's hand due to the same **pineapple** who polished it with lubricant beforehand. But then, the tonfa hit the 6-year-old cow-like Lightning Guardian, and that cued two events; one, the bawling of Lambo, two, the purple bazooka that flew onto the two that seemed like a squabbling couple. (Strictly no pairings in my story, this is basically a comparison.) THE PURPLE BAZOOKA THAT...

_"I've fixed it!" Gianini cheered. And then there were many faces of the painting 'The Scream' plastered onto the people who were present at Reborn's party._

_..._WAS FIXED BY GIANINI.

Pink smoke.

And... appeared TYL Hibari and TYL Mukuro with his fabulous long hair.

* * *

TYL!

"Tsuna, guess where we are going today?" TYL Yamamoto grinned.

Hyper Intuition tug.

"WHAT THE $%!" Innocent kids should not learn those kind of words. "WHY ARE WE GOING THERE?!" TYL Tsuna shouted, of course not in his Dame way anymore.

"Because it would be entertaining, kufufu..." TYL Mukuro laughed devishlly. "It would be nice visiting my... captors... for Sawada Tsunayoshi's birthday trip."

TYL Tsuna sighed, knowing TYL Mukuro was going to cause havoc there.

Before they could even step out of the house, pink smoke engulfed both the TYL skylark and the TYL pineapple.

Tsuna paled, remembering the scene 10 years ago. Of course, it would stop their younger selves conflicts but...

* * *

Present time

"Oya oya! This happened to us 10 years ago, didn't it, skylark?" TYL Mukuro looked at their younger Vongola guardians and Vongola Decimo in amusement. Hibari looked away, eyes closed. That was quite a conflict 10 years ago.

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Uhh... okay? So where are we going to celebrate my birthday?" he turned to the 4+2 TYL guardians now standing before him.

TYL Mukuro shrugged. "If I'm not wrong, we went to the Varia's mansion." And with that, the brunette flopped down on the floor.

Gokudera ran over shouting 'JUUDAIME' and helped Tsuna up again. Rubbing his butt, Tsuna cried in horror. "WHY THE VARIAA?!"

Yamamoto simply laughed. "Because we can see if the Varia prepared presents!" leading to a facepalm. The Varia, preparing presents for them?! Absurd...

-Varia Mansion- (RUSHHHH)

..but true. "Happy birthday, Tsuna-chan~" Lussuria greeted them happily at the front door. Tsuna screamed a silent scream in horror. How did they know about his birthday?

"Ushishishi~ the Prince gives you a present for peasants!" Bel waltzed out of the front door (Damn, they had such a long front porch.), presenting Tsuna his present.

"O-oh, thank you, p..prince..." Tsuna stammered unsurely to please the blonde haired assassin.

"Ushishishi~ the Prince is sastified with the peasant's thanks!" Bel grinned his usual (mad) grin.

"Bel-sempai... your previous previous sentence rhymes..." Fran yawned, stepping onto the front porch. "And here's your present, Tsuna-sempai..." he lazily handed Tsuna a box. No wrapping, no ribbon, nothing. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Be quiet, un-cute kohai," Bel slashed his knifes while he was still grinning, only for the knifes to end up in Fran's hat again.

"Ouch. Bel-sempai, that hurts..." Fran said in his monotone voice again.

"Presents cost money, so I'm just going to give you something old." Mammon appeared from the top of Bel's head. Passing Tsuna a tattered gift box, the illusionist floated off again.

"VROOOIIIII! I'VE GOT A GIFT FOR YOU!" Squalo shouted with his usually loud voice, causing everyone to cover their ears. Even after 2 years, Squalo's voice was still not tolerable to everyone.

"Here's your gift. Boss is waiting for you in his room." Levi-hentai handed Tsuna a gift, whose hands were chock full of presents. Passing his gifts to Chrome who could create an illusionary bag, he nodded his head. He simply did not trust TYL Mukuro enough to run away with his gifts.

-Xanxus's room- (I'M SORRY I'M RUSHING TT^TT FORGIVE ME CAUSE I STILL HAVE TWO MORE PLACES TO GO)

"So you came, trash."...was Xanxus's gretting to the brunette. Tsuna simply smiled while greeting Xanxus with a 'good morning'. Well, it was 3am due to the time diffrence between Italy and Japan, and it's still considered morning.

"Here's your present, trash. I need to go off 'cause that old geezer asked for me." Xanxus threw the present, and clicked his X-Guns.

And pointed it at the Levi.

"NO! BOSS! WAIT! LOOK WHERE YOU'RE POINTING AT!" Levi waved his hands in the air, only to proved to have no purpose.

And before long, a charred Levi was plastered onto the wall, with a Xanxus flying in the air, and the guests simply walked away without giving much of a thought to him. Too bad for him.

* * *

TYL!

When the younger versions of them arrived at the Varia house, they just mangaed to calm the younger self of Hibari and Mukuro down. "We're late in our schedule now!" TYL Gokudera groaned.

TYL Tsuna laughed nervously. "Well, are we still going to visit the Vindice?" he asked, hoping that they could cancel the whole 'going to visit the Vindice' idea. But no, TYL Gokudera simply held his fists up.

"We're still going! Can't disapoint you any further, Juudaime!"

TYL Tsuna just laughed nervously. Sure, he got on good terms with the Vindice, but that place was too... much like a haunted house for his likings.

"Kufufu... seems like the car is here." younger (in the TYL 10th Generation Guardian's eyes) Mukuro sniggered, hearing the horn of the car. Oh, it would be nice paying his captors a visit on the birthday of Tsuna! Younger Hibari simply 'Hnn'ed, a glint of excitement in his eyes; wanting to fight the strongest opponents he had fought besides the baby and the omnivore. Knowing that there was going to be trouble, TYL Chrome quickly said firmly, "Rule number 1: No fighting when visiting other familiglias unless they attack you."

The two younger guardians grunted in annoyance. TYL Chrome just smiled, happy to know that there was not going to be any trouble.

But then Napo pipped up. "Oya oya, aren't we staying in the future for only 5 minutes? Why tell us those rules, my dear older Chrome?" TYL Chrome scrunched a little. "Be..because the bazooka..." she started out, but was interrupted by the skylark.

"Spoilt. Attempt to fix by Gianini. I will bite that herbivore to death when I get back."

Sweatdrop. TYL Lambo remembered how bad Gianini was when ten years ago, TYL Hibari had beaten Gianini up till he had to go to the emergency room.

"H..Hibari-san, don't bite Gianini to death..." TYL Lambo whimpered. Hibari just looked away, a sign saying that he'll think about it.

TYL Gokudera 'che'd, pointing to the car outside. Silently, they all headed to the car.

-Vendicare-

"Oh... good evening, 10th generation of the Vongola." TYL (he didn't look any different, lets just call him Jager.) Jager greeted from the doorway. "What may I do to help you?"

"We are celebrating Tsuna's birthday!" TYL Yamamoto grinned happily. TYL Tsuna could only shiver. How could TYL Yamamoto act so carefree in front of the Vindince, and surrounded by all the miasma?

Jager was suprised; you can see his facial expression even from under all those bandages. "Oh, I'm sorry, Decimo, we forgot to buy you a present." Jager bowed slightly. The TYL guardians looked depressed, and inwardly TYL Tsuna was sort of sad and happy.

But then Bermuda appeared through a warp hole behind Jager, and it seemed like he was smiling behind those slightly brown bandages. "I have never expected your arrival to be today, Vongola Decimo." he sighed, but he was still smiling. TYL Tsuna tilted his head a little.

"I have predicted that you would come over on your birthday, but I had never known it was today. Luckily, I have bought your present beforehand." Bermuda's hand, which was originally behind his back, was raised to his chest. Everyone stared, with a TYL Lambo 'ooh'ing.

His fingers slowly uncurled...

Everyone stared...

...And it was just something wrapped in a yellow-brownish bandage.

TYL Tsuna could only sweatdrop. "J-just asking, how long have you kept that present?" he questioned, stammering a little out of shock.

Bermuda did a thoughtful pose. "Eto... at least 13 months?" And another sweatdrop came along, but TYL Tsuna just took the present out of Bermuda's hand and bowed a little anyway.

He then turned to the waiting guardians. "So, where to next?" he questioned. TYL Gokudera took out his map, but TYL Ryohei snatched it anyway. "OH, IT'S EXTREMELY..."

* * *

Present time (cutting down to two families only, sorry)

"So, where do we go now?" Tsuna blinked. In the limousine, it was almost pitch black, due to it being 4am. Scratching his head sheepishly again, Yamamoto replied, "We couldnt contact anyone else at 7am, so we're going back to Japan!"

Facepalm. So much petrol wasted just by visiting the Varia.

"THE TREES ARE DYING AND NATURAL PETROL IS RUNNING OUT DUE TO US OIL CONSUMERS!" Tsuna grabbed his hair, sobbing a little. The guardians sweatdropped, knowing how protective Tsuna was of the enviroment due to endless paperworks being burnt by the Ninth everyday...

Then suddenly the Vongola Rings started shining.

The guardians looked at the Rings questionably.

The driver, distracted by the shining light, crashed into a dustbin on the roadside. And that diverted the guardian's attention back to the car.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." the driver slumped, knowing that he would be fired. Tsuna blinked, then laughed, making everyone stare at him. "Oh, don't worry, this car is indestructable even to Dying Will Flames, why should it be dented?" he waved his palm up and down, saying that the matter was of no worries.

"But he should still be more careful, God Bless what will happen if this car was not indestructable?" A voice gently echoed from the back of the limousine.

Turning, they saw them. THEM.

And what the heck were they doing?!

"-munch- A very early morning, my dear great great g..great...? Ah, whatever, grandson. -munch-" The blonde fluffy-haired and sort of translucent mafia boss sat cross-legged on the chair, with his black cape strewned all over the seat, and in his hand... was that strawberry cake?

"Primo!" Tsuna called in suprise. "My great great whatever grandson, just call me Giotto-san, we are related anyway -munch-" Giotto sighed.

"Hello," Knuckle bowed slightly. "Here's your present; Happy birthday, Decimo." Knuckle smiled. "It's very early in the morning, thus Primo and I are the only ones who are awake." the black haired priest then used his thumb and jabbed it in Primo's direction. "God bless, why is he eating cake so early in the morning?"

Sniff. Lambo woke up from his original slumber. "THAT CAKE IS LAMBO-SAN'S!" the Lightning Guardian bellowed.

Giotto sat up straight, pouting. "No, it's mine!"

"LAMBO-SAN'S!"

"MINE!"

"LAMBO-SAN'S!"

"MINE!"

"Stop." Came the boss aura from the brunette. Giotto went back to his original sitting position, and pouted yet again. "Mou, Tsuna, this is my cake!" he mumbled, sounding slightly muffled from the cake.

"Give Lambo some." Tsuna gave a plate to Giotto. Giotto stared at his cake. Tears. "Goodbye, -sniff- half of my precious cake..." and using his spoon, he cut the cake into half, transferring one half to the offered plate. Lambo immediately snatched it. "Thank you Primo," Lambo grinned.

Tsuna looked at Giotto's suprised face; probably because Lambo never thanked anyone the last time he came to visit the 10th Generation of Vongola, which was about one year ago. "He's six. Learning manners." Tsuna's big dark brown eyes looked directly at Giotto's, Hyper Intuition telling him what the 1st boss was thinking about.

"OH YEAH MY GREAT, great..great...grandson? I bought you a present as well!" Giotto placed his plate of cake on his lap, and placed both hands behind his back before bringing it out again to have a present in both palms. Tsuna gasped. That was one big present.

"Thank you, Giotto-san," Tsuna smiled earnestly. Giotto smiled, then seemed to remember something. "OH! YOU HAVE TO OPEN IT NOW OR IT'LL SPOIL!" said blond held his index finger up, and twirled it in the air.

"_Now...?" _Tsuna thought. _"What's inside...?" _He slowly unwrapped the ribbon.

Giotto's eyes shone with glee as the box opened.

Cake.

"LAMBO-SAN'S CAKE!" Lambo dropped the plate, suddenly disappeared from his original position, and landed up on the other side of the limousine with Tsuna's cake.

"Vongola's 10th Lightning Guardian!" Giotto huffed, clearly not happy with the way Lambo took the cake that was meant for his great great great grandson. But Tsunajust waved it aside. "It's okay, I'm fine with him taking my cake."

The meaning under it was: _I don't want you to end up making the car burst in flames again, Giotto-san._

Then Daemon appeared. "Nufufu, what's my dear Giotto and Knuckle doing so early in the morning? And happy birthday, Decimo." Daemon tossed a present in Tsuna's direction.

TYL Mukuro twitched. "Oya oya, Melon-head, I thought your soul perished?" he asked, trying to tease Daemon.

Daemon now twitched. "Nufufu, my soul went into your Vongola Ring. And I thought you and your 'dear Chrome' broke up?" he tried to tease Mukuro back.

Chrome blushed. "TYL Mukuro-sama... we weren't dating... right?" she looked up at TYL Mukuro with hopeful eyes.

That was not a good idea, Daemon. Not at all. You're invoking three _risks_, one direct and two indirect _risk_.

"ME AND CHROME ARE NOT A COUPLE." TYL Mukuro really exploded this time, as a killer aura drifted from the head to toe of Napo's body.. (RawwrMage: Staff, run. I'll film. -cameramen all runs away-)

Chrome gasped. She... TYL Mukuro-sama... "TYL Mukuro-sama... it's that melon's fault right?" Now Chrome also released a killer aura.

Daemon gasped in fear. He was a soul now, he left his scythe back in the ring's mansion...

But he still had the gun and the Possesion Bullet, picked up from somewhere.

He held out the bullet. "See this?" he said, smirking.

The whole group gasped, except for the long forgotten driver who was currently emo-ing in the corner.

TYL Mukuro's eyes widened. "Wh..where did you get that..?"

Daemon closed his eyes, proud of finding what they thought did not exist anymore. "Well, one day while the Kokuyo Gang was out, I infiltrated your house, went under some cobwebs, but they were so irritating so I cleaned the whole area, only to find some cracks, and when I put my hand in one of them, cockroaches crawled on my arm, I screamed... (RawwrMage: And his voice broke. He just doesn't want to admit it. Daemon: You...) and I found the Possesion Bullet!"

Sweatdrop. Daemon left his proud position and stared at them. "What...? I also washed your clothes!" He tried to defend himself, but that only made things far worse then it should have been.

"You washed all our clothes. You touched my/Chrome's panties." TYL Mukuro and Chrome now had a sadistic gleam in their eyes.

A TYL Hibari who disappeared a while ago appeared. "I will bite you to death for indirectly sexually harassing a student in Namimori." he whipped out his tonfas

Daemon gulped. "Oh, how much worse it would be if Elena was here..." he thought. "This girl, that TYL Napo and TYL skylark are nothing to Elena's temper..."

And volla! A wild Elena appears with a heavy killer aura!

"Your present, Vongola Decimo. Happy birthday..." she said sadistically, also throwing Tsuna a gift box. She then turned back to Melon-head.

"Daemon... you left your scythe at home and I wanted to bring it to you... then I heard you touched another girl's panties! How shameful can you be!" She used the sharp part of the scythe to attempt to slash Daemon, who was panicking and running away. Then Elena turned. "Want to join me, TYL Mukuro dear and Chrome dear?" she smiled. The two brighthened up. "YES, GLADLY!" and they all went on a melon hunt. A reluctant to crowd TYL Hibari followed, but went hunting for the melon on his own.

"EXTREME MELON HUNT!" Ryohei pumped his fists into the air.

Giotto shurged. "Lets teleport you all home so that you don't get mixed up in their illusions." he said to the 10th generation.

* * *

TYL!

-Giglio Nero HQ- (LATE WARNING: BEWARE OF LIGHTNING. AND ALSO MUKURO'S PERVERTNESS)

"Yuni-chan! You've grown!" TYL Tsuna laughed at a TYL Yuni who pounced onto him.

"Mou, Uncle, you grew so much in 10 years and are 10 years older than me, you can't tease me!" TYL Yuni giggled.

TYL Gokudera sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long greeting.

"Bluebell-chan! How are you!" Chrome smiled. Bluebell grinned, saying that she missed everyone.

"Oh~ Who do we have here~ the younger versions of your male Mist Guardian and your Cloud Guardian~?" TYL Byakuran and TYL Bluebell appeared out of nowhere with a pack of marshmellow in his hands. The two mentioned grunted. The TYL marshmallow lover simply laughed. "And here's your present, Tsunayoshi-kun~" and, TYL Byakuran placed it on TYL Tsuna's head. TYL Bluebell placed it in the open palms of TYL Tsuna. "Muu, happy birthday Decimo." she simply said.

"Hime! Are you oka... Decimo and guardians, what are you doing here?" TYL Gamma's question of concern for TYL Yuni turned into a question for the 6 tall and two considerably short guardians.

TYL Yuni smiled and hopped off Tsuna's arms. She then whispered into TYL Gamma ear, and his eye's widened. "Decimo! I'm sorry that I forgot your birthday!" TYL Gamma bowed slightly, but said TYL brunette just shook his head. "It's okay, I don't really expect that many people to remember my birthday." he smiled gently.

TYL Byakuran then laughed. "Why don't you record it down in your calender? The date 14 October. I recorded it in next year's, next next year's, next next next year's... and 10 years down the road calenders!" TYL Tsuna just sweatdropped; did he get that from the parallel worlds?

TYL Daisy appeared like TYL Byakuran; out of nowhere. Well, that group is pretty mysterious as well. "Happy birthday," she (or he?) looked at TYL Tsuna through her/his eyebag-ed eyes. She held out both hands to reveal a nice parcel.

"Didn't know you were good at wrapping presents, Daisy." TYL Kikyo appeared behind TYL Daisy. He/she just smiled lightly, and offered TYL Tsuna the present. TYL Kikyo then gave TYL Tsuna his own present, which was messily wrapped.

"The other guardians are sleeping." TYL Kikyo pointed out, before (somehow) disappearing with TYL Daisy.

Younger Mukuro then patted Yuni's head. "Kufufu... you've grown tall in 10 years, Yuni." he sniggered. TYL Yuni smiled. "Yes, I have, younger Mukuro." she smiled.

Sadistic gleam from Mukuro. "Then I suppose your breasts have grown bigger, then?" he smiled creepily. TYL Yuni blushed, denying by quickly replying, "NO! THEY'RE STILL FLAT!" she shouted in embarressment.

Cue killer aura from Gamma. Rather, his _risk_ has been activated.

"How dare you make Princess embarressed..." he took out his Electtro Billard, and pointed it at younger Mukuro. Younger Mukuro immediately waved his hands in front of him. "W..wait! I didn't have pervertic intensions!" TYL Gamma held his stick (or whatever it is) slightly downwards, looking a Mukuro questionably.

"I simply wanted to think which cup size her breasts are now." Mukuro sighed in delight.

TYL Chrome twitched.

TYL Gamma twitched.

"Mukuro/Younger Mukuro-sama, what is the meaning of that...?" Both TYL Chrome and TYL Gamma mumbled, fire seemingly scathering all around them.

And a moment later, Mukuro was running around the office with two furious adults chasing after him. Well, Daemon and Mukuro are similar in more ways than one, I guess.

TYL Yamamoto laughed. "Hahaha, that seems fun! Can we join in, Tsuna?" he turned to the sighing TYL brunette.

"We better not, let's just leave them to their own buisness." TYL Tsuna turned. "Now, let's head back to the car. Mukuro of this time should return soon anyway, and they both know the way home." Nodding, the TYL guardians all followed their boss.

* * *

Present time, Night.

Back in his own bed, back in Japan. He had missed school today to celebrate his birthday. But it was fun, seeing Daemon get tortured all over again.

Wrappers were strewn all over, thanks to Lambo and I-pin unwrapping the presents for him and then jumping into the wastepaper basket. For the Varia, Xanxus had gave him wine even though he was underage, Lussuria a pair of high heels (he ended up giving it to Nana), Fran gave him a small apple hat which I-pin ended up taking because it was too small for him, Bel had given him one of the prince's decorated knives, Levi had given him... an empty box. Apparently Levi hated Tsuna for 'stealing' the position that the hentai thought his boss was supposed to have. Mammon gave him an old vase, but still it was pretty. Squalo gave him a... tuna? Was that an insult to his name or Squalo just loved giving fishes?

Whereas for the 1st generation Vongola family, Giotto, as prementioned, gave Tsuna a cake. A blackforest cake to be exact. Knuckle gave Tsuna a bible, but Tsuna didn't understand

* * *

the book, so he kept it aside. Daemon gave Tsuna a book, its title being "Icha Icha Paradise." (A/N: Naruto refrence here: Icha Icha Paradise is the first book that Jiraiya wrote of the Icha Icha series.) Tsuna could only stare at the book. How the heck did he get that book? Lastly, Elena gave Tsuna a hairband, which he ended up giving to Chrome because it was for girls.

Mukuro and Hibari transported back a few minutes after they had reached home, and Napo was clearly all beaten up.

He sighed, tired from the high speed plane flight between Italy and Japan. "It wouldn't hurt to sleep now..." he thought, eyes already half-closed.

* * *

TYL!

Back in his own bed, back in his mansion. He had missed paperwork today to celebrate his birthday. Of course, that meant double the pile tomorrow, but he didn't mind as today was his special day.

Wrappers were strewn all over, as he was tired and wanted to open the presents quickly because he was too curious.

TYL Bermuda had given him a pocket watch, that looked ancient. TYL Yuni had given him a replica of the Sky pacifier, but what use has it got? TYL Byakuran had given him a pack of marshmellows. TYL Bluebell had given him a.. bear plushie? But he just placed that on the display cupboard anyway. TYL Daisy had given him flowers. Unbeliveably, they were still fresh, so TYL Tsuna had quickly hurried to find a vase and fill it up with water. TYL Kikyo had given him a mermaid figurine. TYL Tsuna simply stared at it and placed it in one of the corners of his room.

TYL Mukuro and TYL Hibari had come back, seemingly happy.

He sighed, tired from the long trip. "It wouldn't hurt to sleep now..." he though, eyes already half-closed.

* * *

Both thought at the same time, before they went into a slumber. _It sure was unexpected; guest-wise._

* * *

I'M DONE! 

Sorry for this super late update. (I blame the modem, something inside it was broken.)And I guess it wasn't that unexpected :

As mentioned above, I'll try to update tomorrow!~ For now, janne~


	5. Welcome Kiyoshi Ryu!

Protecting, vice versa

Chapter 3: Welcome, Tsu-Kiyoshi Ryu. To the first sign of war.

* * *

RawwrMage: The browser hanged. I didn't save a single shit. -cries in corner-

HDW Tsuna & Hicagen: -sigh- Let's start again. Ready, RawwrMage?

Reborn: She's having a mindblock, just start.

* * *

Summary: "HIIEEEEE! Why do they want the us to join the war?" "Because all of you are strong". Let's just say that a mafia war has started between North Japan, Europe and China. The Prime Minister of Japan has requested the Vongola 10th familiglia to help them. Now they have to protect both the country and their identities. Rated T in case. OC included. [After Curse of the Rainbow Arc]

DICLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE.

WARNING: HDW TSUNA AND HICAGEN ARE GOING TO DO SOMETHING.

* * *

Place: Namimori High School, outside class 1A

Time: 7:59am

Tsuna, now posing as Kiyoshi Ryu, shifted uncomfortably. The whole hallway was silent, and the only living objects that could be seen were Tsuna, 'Hicagen Tomoquez' and a few other common bugs.

Feeling awkward, Tsuna looked over to Hicagen's side. "I'm Kiyoshi Ryu. You?" He said, keeping his voice calm, cool and steady.

Hicagen continued staring at the wall. A few seconds later, he answered in a cold voice, unemotional and straight: "I'm Hicagen Tomoquez." Hicagen never turned to look at Tsuna yet.

Tsuna observed his features; shaggy blonde hair, which seemed combed yet messy. His cold blue eyes inflicted no emotion, or the blue could just be a simple shield to hide any signs of weaknesses.

The atmosphere was still heavily awkward even after the introductions.

Then, came the signal for the two to move inside. "Please enter," came the teacher's muffled voice behind the door. Hicagen, being infront of Tsuna, walked in first. Then, the brunette trailed behind, careful not to trip and make his hood fly over.

"Okay... so this is Hicagen Tomoquez," the teacher held her palm out to Hicagen. "And, this is Kiyoshi Ryu." she now pointed to Tsuna.

The girls in class started squealing. Hana groaned; everytime the girls see a boy that looks average in her opinion, they start squealing. Then she looked over to Kyoko, expecting her best friend to just giggle at the others.

No. Kyoko was blushing.

Hana gasped. She knew Kyoko only blushed once; and that was when Tsuna rescued her in the future. The orange haired girl's gaze was directed over to...

Kiyoshi Ryu.

Hana raised her eyebrows and smiled. She then leant down and pretended to pick up an object; but her real purpose: to look under the hood. Glancing in, she saw a tiny portion of a... flame? She was confused for a moment, then smirked. This was going to be interesting.

A student raised up her hand. "Yes, Yuki?" the teacher (let's just call her Shizuka-sensei) Shizuka-sensei's attention directed towards the inquisitive student.

"Why is Kiyoshi-san wearing a hoodie?" she asked. Shizuka-sensei blinked. "Eto... Yuki-san, you weren't here 2 days ago?" Said student nodded.

"Apparently, he has the **light head disease**, which only less than 30 people around the world has been infected with since birth. I haven't heard of this disease before, but in here, it says that if too much light gets into the head of the infected, his brain will stop functioning properly and thus die due to some weird hormones in their cells." the teacher explained, the same words used two days back. And before long, the student was sniffing into a piece of tissue paper.

Tsuna sweatdropped. Were the students really that affected emotionally?

Hicagen's eyes suddenly shined with suprise. The blonde turned his head slowly to face Tsuna...

And immediately scrambled away from Tsuna.

"H..how long have you kept that hood long for?" he stammered.

Tsuna had the urge to slam his face in the wall behind him. He hadn't noticed it all this while? And his intuition was telling him that this was the normal behaviour of what he suspected was to be a top-notch assassin

"The whole time. I'm shocked you didn't notice me." Tsuna said, voice cool and clear.

And that officially started buisness for the Kiyoshi Ryu fanclub.

Hicagen blinked, and coughed. "Eto... I am sort of a blur person sometimes..." he laughed.

And that officially started buisness for the Hicagen Tomoquez fanclub.

Shizuka-sensei quickly asked the boys to introduce themselves.

Hicagen smiled gently. "My name is Hicagen Tomoquez. Or in Japanese format, I suppose it's Tomoquez Hicagen right?" his fangirls quickly nodded and squealed again. "Ok, then... please take care of me!" he bowed.

Without waiting, Tsuna immediately begun his introduction. "I'm Kiyoshi Ryu. There's no need for you to know my personal information." Tsuna said in a deep voice. Leaving the girls to nosebleed to death. However, inside, he's running in circles, and sweating like crazy. And wasn't he acting like Hibari?!

"Erm... Ryu-san, you may sit on Tsuna's seat, which is beside Yamamoto..." Shizuka-sensei stuttered out without thinking. Knowing the teacher said without thinking, Yamamoto immediately waved his arm in the air. "Ts- Ryu! Tsuna's seat is beside me!" he laughed, because of the fact that he was talking to Tsuna and yet was directing said brunette to his own seat.

Gokudera just pretended to not know Tsuna, but in the corner of his eye, he saw Tsuna smiling at him. Gokudera nearly cried on the spot, but knew he had to refrain from doing such actions, or his boss's identity would be exposed.

Arriving at his seat, Tsuna greeted Yamamoto softly. "Ohayou, Yamamoto." he smiled softly. Yamamoto grinned, showing that he heard it.

Chrome, who was sitting behind Tsuna, also whispered a small 'Konnichiwa, Bossu' to the brunette. Tsuna didn't turn behind, but nodded.

And then, cue mind-rape by no one other than Mr Rokudo Mukuro! Applaud...! (Threatened by the tip of a certain napo's trident.) "Kufufu... konnichiwa, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Or should I say Kiyoshi Ryu...?" Tsuna sighed. Mind-rapes by Mukuro meant he was about to do something bad.

Then it came. The pervertic glint in Mukuro's eyes.

"Your body must be in the perfect condition for me to possess! Kuhahaha!" Mukuro started laughing madly, not noticing the brunette under the hood now desperately running out of the mind space.

Tsuna snapped out of his mind space. He turned behind to a currently very angry Chrome. "Chrome, help me block Mukuro out of my mind space." he sighed. Chrome nodded immediately and summoned her trident under her table. Closing her eyes, an indigo flame appeared around her trident. Luckily no one saw it, including Hicagen. Concentrating, she entered Tsuna's mind space, and then using her own mind, she sculptured her mist flames so that it would form a wall around Tsuna's mind space. Using the power of her trident, she slashed the flames, and out came a wall. She closed her eyes again, and she was back in her own body.

"Wow. That was fast, your skills really have improved, Chrome." Tsuna whispered. Chrome smiled a little at the compliment.

Gokudera sighed when he saw Chrome taking out her trident; he knew Mukuro was causing trouble with his Juudaime again.

* * *

The day passed by peacefully.

No bombings, no random shoutings, no assassins, nothing.

Tsuna was glad it was like this, but wasn't it too suspicious?

Everyday there would be at least an assassin bursting into the class going all: "VONGOLA DECIMO! COME OUT!" Or at least some bombings or clinks of metal at the courtyard, because of a certain skylark and loyal tako-head.

But today was too silent... wasn't it? ...was what Tsuna was thinking before that loud crash.

"Damn, not another assassin..." was what Tsuna was thinking again when that shout interrupted his thoughts.

"VOOOOIIIII! WHERE ARE THE ENEMIES?!"

Long white flowing hair. A sword as his hand. The Varia Cloak.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto waved his hand. The ordinary citizens could only stare at the broken window.

Squalo looked at the point where they were all staring at. The broken window.

"Oh. Put it on the Varia's tab." Squalo mumbled, enough for Reborn, who was hiding, to hear. "BUT VOOIIII! I WAS INFORMED THAT THERE WAS AN ASSASSIN BY THAT EX-ARCOBALENO!" He shouted again, causing everyone in the class to cover their ears.

Tsuna had the tendency to face-wall again. It was Reborn again. But suddenly, his stomach churrned.

And almost right after that, Squalo suddenly stopped. He froze as if he was suddenly hit with something on the back. He turned around slowly, wincing as if he was in pain. Gokudera frowned. Yamamoto twitched. Chrome looked shocked. Tsuna... well, we can't see his expression. Now Squalo's hand grabbed something on his back, and then cried out.

His hand held a throwing dagger.

"V..VOIIIII! WHO THREW THIS DAGGER?!" the Varia Rain Guaridan shouted, annoyed. Tsuna held his stomach; the danger was not over. Yamamoto stood up and looked out of the window. Then something caught his eye, and a few moments later, the Vongola Rain Guardian was holding the hilt of another throwing dagger in his hand. Yamamoto's eyebrows furrowed, and he stood on the window hilt in another few moments.

Tsuna looked at him, clearly worried. But Yamamoto just smiled, and hopped out ("AHHHH! WHAT IS YAMAMOTO DOING!?" "YAMAMOTO-SAMA!) onto the tree near the same window he hopped out from.

Then his Hyper Intuition ceased the uncomfortable feeling.

Knowing Yamamoto would be okay, he immediately headed to Squalo. "Squalo, you okay?" the brunette asked, worried. Squalo looked up in suprise. "Voi. Who are you? Aren't you scared of..." Squalo trailed off as he saw under the hood. The blazing amber eyes was enough to tell who the hooded boy was.

"Shizuka-sensei, please help him..." Tsuna looked up at the gasping teacher. She stammered out, "B..but he's holding a sword! Aren't you scared of him?" Tsuna shook his head. "In Italy, there were many people like this." he started. "Probably from the mafia. Always shooting guns and pointing swords. But when they're injured, they can't do anything." he looked back at Shizuka-sensei. "So may you help me carry him to the infirmary?"

Nodding slowly, she placed Squalo's right, more harmless arm onto her shoulder, while Tsuna placed the shark's sword arm onto his shoulder. As they headed to the infirmary, Tsuna noticed his sensei's hands shaking, so smiled gently.

And that officially earned him a sensei fan.

* * *

When Tsuna headed back to class, he noticed a grinning Yamamoto and a clearly badly beaten up man dressed like a ninja. With almost every classmate staring at the pair.

While passing by Yamamoto, Tsuna gave a low hi-five, smiling a little.

Heading back to his seat, Tsuna took out his handphone again, and clicked the messaging icon again.

_To: __Tempesta, Pioggia, Sole, Fulmine, Nuvola, Nebbia, Nebbia Secondo  
_

_One out of two of our main enemies have started taking action. Beware. _

~_Cielo_

Before Tsuna could put his phone away, he recieved another message.

_To: Cielo, Tempesta__, Sole, Fulmine, Nuvola, Nebbia, Nebbia Secondo_

_Fighting with them, I saw the crest of the familigia they were from. They were from the Gelo Fenice familiglia. Or should I say, the top familiglia of Europe, and the 6th most influential familiglia in the world. \ (^-^) / _(A/N: I desperately wanted to put an emoji here.)

_~Pioggia_

Tsuna frowned. The enemies were already taking action two days after he had decided to protect Namimori.

So there was going to be one day where he had to reveal his identity with no other options left.

This war was going to affect his life and turn it upside down.

* * *

Hicagen took out a seemingly harmless notebook. But inside, some scribbling that can unlock the identity of Vongola Decimo was held, the title being '**Possible candidates for Vongola Decimo**. He glanced once more at the list of names.

_Gokduera Hayato  
_

_Yamamoto Takeshi_

_Rokudo Mukuro_

_Sasagawa Ryohei (though he is a big idiot)_

_Hibari Kyoya_

Taking out a pencil, he smirked. No one will suspect that this notebook contained information like this. But of course, he knew the infamous Hyper Intuition of the Vongola bloodline would sniff it out soon, so he quickly went to do the edits. Erasing a name here and writing profound information there, he now scanned the new list.

_Gokudera Hayato_

_Rokudo Mukuro_

_Sasagawa Ryohei (though he is a big idiot)_

_Hibari Kyoya (high chance)_

_Kiyoshi Ryu_

He sighed, an extra candidate meant more work for him to do. After all, he used to be a kid who was lazy and was suprised at every single thing he didn't notice before him for some moments. Even now, he still had the habit.

Well, that made him less suspicious of being a top-notch assassin. The best assassin in the whole of Gole Fenice.

* * *

And while he was scribbling the new information in this notebook, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition was tugging at him, saying that the notebook Hicagen was writing in was something that might disclose his identity. Using two of his fingers to clutch his hoodie and pull it down, he nodded, knowing that someone's personality wouldn't make one certain that it was someone dangerous.

And one example was he himself.

* * *

**EXTRA: Stop making me look stupid! (The effect of reflecting upon life.)**

Mukuro was fuming mad after filming. Seeing his frown, the cameraman and the author decided to have a little 'counselling' session with him.

This is how it went by:

RawwrMage: Do you have any stress, pain...

Mukuro: DAMN RIGHT, I HAVE LOADS OF STRESS!

RawwrMage: I'm not done -whacks Mukruo on the head-

Cameraman: -silently continues filming the councelling session-

RawwrMage: Do you have any stress, pain, or emotional distress from breaking up with your dear Chrome?

-Chrome sneezes outside-

Mukuro: DAMN YOU...

Cameraman: Refrain the cursing please, there are kids reading this.

Mukuro: Fine. Why do you always make me look the most stupid in the entire script?

RawwrMage: It's Daemon that's the most stupid.

Mukuro: ...fine. 2nd most stupid.

RawwrMage: Because... that's how I roll? (Dodging deadly weapons from Mukuro fangirls)

Cameraman: I checked out the other scripts. Apparently this situation...

* * *

A/N: ...Is going to be explained here! Okay, so one day, apparently I was reflecting on my life, then I thought of the other chapters. Don't you realise how Napo and Melon are the ones getting teased the most? Giotto being second because of cake.

So I thought about it; then I decided. Every chapter we'll have a rotation of the 1st gen guardians and 10th gen guardians about who's going to be teased! Now, will you stop throwing those deadly weapons at me Mukuro fangirls?

And, maybe I'll have a little twitch in between the cycle sometimes due to more characters coming in! This introduction to this arc will end in about.. 2 to 3 chapters? Then the real action will start between Vongola, Gole Fenice (In Italian, this means Frost Phoneix) and another unknown family after the introduction. Get ready for a certain red head to come. This chapter was pretty short, cause no plot bunnies are hitting me. And I'm still upset about not being able to save my initial 3rd chapter because the browser hanged. (Last night: -browser hanged- Me: NOOOOOO! I HAVEN'T SAVED IT! DAMN YOU.) So... please R&R! (And if you want to, tell me how you think of Hicagen)

Next Chapter: Namimori is my shelter from those cursed items!


	6. Namimori is my shelter!

Protecting, vice versa

Chapter 4: Namimori is my shelter from those cursed items!

**I just came back from a camp 2 days ago. Forgive me everyone for the late update TT-TT**

RawwrMage: Redhead alret :D

Tsuna: Must Hicagen, ****(the redhead), and I really do this...? -holds up script-

RawwrMage: Yes, or I'll be breaking the promise with the fangirls that I had actually forgotten due to mindblock the previous chapter.

* * *

Summary: "HIIEEEEE! Why do they want the us to join the war?" "Because all of you are strong". Let's just say that a mafia war has started between North Japan, Europe and China. The Prime Minister of Japan has requested the Vongola 10th familiglia to help them. Now they have to protect both the country and their identities. Rated T in case. OC included. [After Curse of the Rainbow Arc]

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE

* * *

Looking around, Tsuna realised that throughout the past 1 to 2 months, quite a number of seats were empty. He smiled, knowing where the students who were initially supposed to occupy most of the seats were.

Holding up a letter, he smiled again; _they _were coming back.

* * *

A redhead yawned. "I'm suffering from jetlag..." he mumbled. The others all look at him, with a face saying 'I know how that feels'. Dragging their luggage, they headed to the hotel they were staying at for the next few months.

"...And, who may you be, sirs and madams?" the hotel receptionist eyed the group suspiciously.

The tall girl sighed. "Check the booking list for..." the receptionist's eyes widened as the same girl said the names of the people who booked an exclusive room in the hotel.

"Pa...pardon my rudeness, Adelheid-sama. We shall guide you to your booked room." the lady bowed and handed her a key. "This is the key to your room." now, the lady stepped out of the counter and led the group to the lift. Entering, the redhead plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling as another man got kicked out from the bathroom from following Adelheid into the bathroom.

"Tsuna-kun, I'm back." Enma smiled, remembering his times with the Vongola Decimo. Then, gazing at the other six in the room, he grinned sheepishly, rubbing his stomach. "Guys, can we go eat now? It was a long trip from Italy." he groaned.

Rauji also rubbed his stomach, and slumped down on another king-sized bed. "Me too... hurry up with your buisness Adelheid..." he mumbled.

From inside the bathroom, a red-tick mark appeared on the president of the liquidation committee. "I'M ALREADY RUSHING IT HERE!" she screamed.

* * *

"Now, to tell them of my situation." Tsuna held up a pen. Now, it was near night time, and as usual, assassins were bursting through the window, only to get defeated by Yamamoto again. And also into the classroom above; many 'EXTREME's could be heard.

He placed the pen on the paper, and thought hard.

And then the ink smudged on the paper.

"Damn..." Tsuna crushed the paper up and threw it into the wastepaper basket. When there was a recycling bin. As Fran said to Bel; don't you ever spare a thought for the environmental crisis?

But anyway, now before putting the pen on the paper, he thought hard. Then finally, he wrote two words.

_Shimon family,_

And paused to think again.

After 3 hours, he managed to finish writing the letter.

_Shimon family,_

_This is a request. I am currently posing as Kiyoshi Ryu. You'll see a student with a hood covering his head in the class; that's me. Please call me as "Ryu" instead of "Tsuna". The reason why I am under a disguise is because of the mafia war. The Vongola famiglia has agreed to help out Japan; or rather to defend the citizens. In case there is a major attack in the school, and my identity as Vongola Decimo is exposed, it would at least be imprinted on the name "Kiyoshi Ryu" and not "Sawada Tsunayoshi". _

_There is someone who I think is suspicious enough to be an assassin. His name is Hicagen Tomoquez. He enrolled into Namimori High at the same time as me posing as Kiyoshi Ryu. Although his personality is one of a normal clumsy student, his eyes are always holding no emotion and such except for the times his clumsy personality arises._

_Please be careful of him and tell me if you see any suspicious activities being done by him._

_Yours sincerly,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
_

Tsuna then folded the paper and placed it in an envelope. After that, he posted it into the nearest mailbox.

"Please read this letter or I'll die." Tsuna prayed fervently.

* * *

The next morning, Shizuka-sensei eyed the class suspiciously.

"Is it me or is the class more filled up than yesterday...?" she trailed off at the last part as she observed the once empty seats.

Enma raised up his shaking hand. "Yes...miss..." he said softly.

Shizuka-sensei eyed him, then announced, "Whoever just...erm... filled the class more, please come to the front..."

Before long, seven students were standing in front of the class (with Enma tripping once). Whispers could be heard from those who did not know who they were.

"Ne, ne, don't you think that short guy there with bandages acts like Dame-Tsuna?" (Enma scratching head sheepishly)

"That guy looks too...big to be a high-schooler!" (Rauji scratched his head a little)

"That girl's breasts are so big!" (Hentais huddled together in one corner of the class).

"That bald girl looks so weird..." (Shitt.P still staring at twitching Gokudera)

"Why do all of them have red eyes?" (Because it's a Shimon family trait, random student.)

"Ryu-sama, don't you have any views on them? They look so weird!" A girl sitting in front of Tsuna turned her head and asked. Internally, Tsuna sweatdropped. That was many people's first impressions of them.

"I don't really care..." Tsuna said calmly, looking away. That's just making the girl nosebleed.

Enma looked for the guardians that were the same age as him; Gokudera had just ran out, making the front table empty. Yamamoto was waving from the back, which made the 10th generation Shimon family wave back, and Chrome was huddled in the corner of the classroom, single eye showing happiness for them to be back.

But one question struck Enma; where was Tsuna?

Noticing the hooded boy, Koyo grinned. He had grasped the letter and read it, thus he turned his attention to the only one showing no emotion on his face. "So, that's Hicagen Tomoquez, eh?" he thought deeply.

After Koyo read the letter, Rauji took it, followed by Shitt.P, then Kaoru, then Adelheid, then Julie.

And Julie was using the paper to disguise himself so that he could peek at Adelheid panties.

Leading to Adelheid destroying the paper with her metal fans.

"Oh, shit!" Koyo immediately turned to Enma. "Does he know about the situation?" his faceturned into the horror face as he saw Enma's oblivion expression.

"SHOOT! I SHOULD TELL HIM!"

Too late; Enma noticed the dying will flame under the hoodie.

"Oh, Tsuna! Hi!" Enma waved his hand at Tsuna.

Tsuna started perspiring the moment he heard 'Tsuna'. "OH SHIT NO NO NO NO!" he paled and thought in that split second, then turned his head around as if looking for himself.

"Didn't I give them the letter?!" Tsuna desperately thought.

Koyo, knowing that Tsuna's identity was safe with said brunette's act, quickly leant down beside Enma's ear and asked, "Enma, did you...see the letter?" he whispered.

Enma turned in his bewilderment as to why Tsuna spun his head as if looking for someone. "What letter?" he asked, suprise in his voice.

"...it's about Tsuna disguising himself as Kiyoshi Ryu so as to help the mafia war..." Adelheid now bent down beside Enma, a little guilty about slashing up the paper.

"Why?" came the reply drowned in oblivion. Which made Tsuna slam his head against the table.

"So that if his identity as Vongola Decimo was exposed, it would be imprinted on the name 'Kiyoshi Ryu' and not 'Sawada Tsunayoshi', Enma." Rauji now whispered so that only the group could hear.

"And also to be careful of that guy with seemingly no emotions." Kaoru pointed out. "As he is a probable assassin."

Enma paled.

"I..I see..." he flushed, making the girls squeal over his cuteness.

Tsuna sighed when he saw Enma's blank face. Seems like only the boss wasn't informed.

* * *

"...so as you have heard, this is the current situation." Tsuna whispered to the Shimon gang in an unknown corner of the school.

Enma nodded, face huffed in determination.

Adelheid simply closed her eyes, later kicking Julier for trying to peek at her panties again.

Rauji, Koyo and Kaoru grinned.

Shitt.P was doing her own stuff, but Tsuna simply assumed she heard it.

"Okay, lets do our best to protect Tsuna's identity!" Enma clenched his fists together and his eyes started sparkling.

* * *

"Now, class!" Shizuka-sensei closed her book and slammed it on the table hard in her excitement.

The class stared at her.

"Oh, sorry..." she flushed in embaressment. After a good hearty laugh from the students, she steadied her posture, and announced, "From the advice of Reboyama-sensei..." she paused to give a moment of suspension, "...we're going to have swimming lessons!" she cheered.

Girls, squeal. Boys, cheer. (except for some, of course.)

Tsuna twitched. "So that's why Reborn gave me that attachable hoodie cum swimming cap to withstand dying will flames and a pair of newly bought trunks today..." he drooped.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HICAGEN-SAMA AND RYU-SAMA'S UPPER BODY!"

"The girls... sexy bodies... and chests..." (cue nosebleeds)

Enma just felt like crying there. Why must it be on the first day he escapes from his work as a boss that he must attend such classes?

* * *

(A/N: Before we get to this part, here's a warning. If you are a fangirl that easily nosebleeds, get yourself a box of tissue before coming. And also, do not faint. And it's my first time doing this; **PLEASE CRITISIZE.**)

Tsuna blushed in embarressment. How did it become like this?

Surrounded by girls, that is. Furthermore, from various levels.

That was making his face red; he had never been this close to any other girls in his school besides Kyoko.

He flexed his slightly toned arms; gained after many harsh trainings from the sadistic 1-year-old hitman. His body structure was a tad more curved than before the Arcobaleno battles, but still the same in terms of muscles. His initially clean pale body had became vaguely darker, scars healed by the sun guardian. His legs, though short, had a near perfect shape which was equally tanned as his arms.

Looking over to his loyal right hand man, it seems that the silver-haired bomber was in the same situation.

Of course girls would flock to hs body.

Though paler, Gokudera's body was slim, yet the couple of faint burn marks left on his upper body showed the years of training he had went through. His chiseled legs were, however, free from any form of scars. The Hurricane Bomb was still trying to fend off the fangirls with his slighly stacked arms.

Yamamoto laughed at Gokudera; however, he was already swimming away from girls.

His arms were slightly more muscular among the mentioned trio; and also the most bronzed. His upper body showed the accomplishments of both his baseball and mafia training, whereas his atheletic legs were shining in the sunlight from the glistening water slowly dripping down.

"EXTREME RUNNINGGG!" ...came the energetic Ryohei. Initially, he had wanted to support his sister, but it ended up with other girls chasing him.

With his bronzed body, and equally tanned arms and legs, girls were sure to flock to him. Being the most muscular of the group along with the most toned, it was a combination that only a few had. With perspiration gliding down his chin, it appeared as though his body was sparkling.

While the storm, rain and sun guardians were busying themselves by chasing fangirls away, he looked over to his other guardians which didn't seem to have any girls clinging onto them.

Well, first was Hibari, apparently he wanted to maintain the discipline of the students in the swimming pool, so he was currently chasing away the girls trying to get into the pool. Since there might be trouble in the swimming pool, the skylark had also changed into a pair of dark purple swimming trunks.

His well built structure towered over most of the girls. His body also held the result of working out (or should I say, disciplinaring herbivores), and droplets of sweat flew off his arm as he slashed his tonfas at the avid girls.

And, secondly... was Napo.

Mukuro was simply 'Kufufu'ing at the whole scene with Chrome beside him. Mukuro, well, was wearing an indigo jammer, while Chrome wore tankini with a lighter shade of indigo.

Mukuro's skin was pretty pale due to his years in Vendicare. His upper body, however, till maintain a figure. His legs were skinny, yet being in the shade made his skin seem a lot darker. He was crossing his slightly emaciated arms as he watched the scene with definable amusement.

(This is for fanboys) As for Chrome, her breasts were slightly exposed with the tankini she was wearing. She was blushing in embarressment; her arms were clutched together tightly. The tightness of the tankini revealed her slim waist and curved hips.

Then Tsuna, now slightly annoyed and climbling up the lifeguard chair, eyed Hicagen.

He was also desperately sprinting away from the avid fangirls. Wearing a pair of light purple swim briefs, his body was slightly muscular, with a pair of long and shapely legs; for men, of course. His blonde hair swished as he ran, and his eyes now held fear.

As Hicagen ran, Tsuna saw Enma in another corner. Enma, apparently, was wearing a pair of red square leg suits. His body was still filled with scars due to the numerous bullying incidents before he left for Italy. His pallid complexion was only more appealing to squealing adolescents. Like his body, his arms and legs were filled with healing scabs. He was also trying to wave off the girls while smiling awkwardly.

I guess even the most skilled mafiasos would have his top fear as rabid fangirls.

That was when Tsuna's Hyper Intuition reacted.

He quickly dived into the swimming pool, and a kama flew past where his head once was. (A/N:The kama (sometimes referred to as the kai or double kai. _Kama_ made with intentionally dull blades for kata demonstration purposes are referred to as _kata kai_) is a traditional Fillipino or Japanese farming implement similar to a sickle used for reaping crops and also employed as a weapon.) Said brunette quickly headed to the surface and scanned his surroundings.

However, he couldn't see anything.

Then his Hyper Intuition led to many other of his classmates, but his guardians had all rescued them by pushing them down to the ground or pushing them away.

In the meantime, Enma was limiting the size of his gravity spheres so that no one could see. In other people's eyes, another two assassins with the Gole Fenice's crest on his shoulder was mysteriously pinned to the ground.

"Now, tell us who sent you." Koyo grinned, putting his fists near one of the assassin's face as a threat.

"Yep, or we'll" Rauji cracked his knuckles. "Smash you."

The assassin shook his head in determination.

"We'll never tell you, even if it means to end our life!" the other assassin shouted.

Adelheid sighed. This was the troubling thing about assassins.

In the end, they just tied the two up and threw them in the dustbin.

* * *

Tsuna smiled at the redhead. "Thanks Enma, but I have a question."

Enma looked back. "What is it?"

"Why did you come back to Namimori?"

The Shimon Decimo then proceeded to cry right on the spot.

Tsuna sweatdropped and hurriedly gave him a piece of tissue paper.

After calming down again, Enma took a deep breath. Finally, after huffing, he said the one thing besides fangirls that mafia bosses fear; "Paperwork."

Tsuna patted his head. He had a share of what it was like to have paperwork after paperwork piled onto one's desk.

The two sat there in silence, drowning in each other's remourse. After all, the two were the Dame-Duo and the Hyper-Duo, they had a lot of things in common to share and understand with each other.

* * *

**EXTRA: Chrome these days.  
**

"Chrome! Did you hear? The author has found this thing at a sale called 'Chrome Toilet Roll Hanger!'" Yamamoto called, concerned with the fact that too many ordinary objects these days had Chrome's name inside.

Chrome twitched. And there was that Google Chrome already...

Mukuro, in worry, quickly approached Chrome. "My dear Chrome, are you okay?" he fussed in exasperation. Chrome looked up at Mukuro, smiling and nodding her head, before going into her _risk _mode.

"RawwrMage-san." Chrome called without hestitation. RawwrMage twitched. This was not good.

"Y...yes?" said author turned around slowly.

"Is it true? About the Chrome Toilet Roll Hanger?"

RawwrMage sighed. No matter what she says, she was either going to get impaled or be safe. "Yes, unfortunately." she said silently after many moments of hestitaion.

"Which company is it? I'm going to get my hands on... I mean, kindly recommend that they change the name of the toilet roll hanger..." Chrome's evil aura grew stronger.

_...or have their comapny totally and efficiently annihilated by one little girl,_ Tsuna sweatdropped.

* * *

Done! Please R&R! This chapter was not meant to have a lot of excitement, basically only introducing the Shimon family.

Next chapter might take a while, and it would probably be posted only on next Tuesday. Get ready for the next character to roll in :)

Next Chapter: White, squishy, small pillow-like sweets.


	7. White, squishy sweets lover

Protecting, vice versa

Chapter 5: White, squishy, small pillow-like sweets.

A/N: Some of you may be confused as to; why the students did not know that there was a war, even though the war was in the country itself? Half of it is because the war is in **North Japan,** and Namimori is in the **middle** of Japan.

As for the other half, it will be explained in this chapter.

This chapter is the second last of the introduction~

Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: "HIIEEEEE! Why do they want the us to join the war?" "Because all of you are strong". Let's just say that a mafia war has started between North Japan, Europe and China. The Prime Minister of Japan has requested the Vongola 10th familiglia to help them. Now they have to protect both the country and their identities. Rated T in case. OC included. [After Curse of the Rainbow Arc]

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE

* * *

_2 days after Shimon's entrance...  
_

Tsuna stared at the letter in his hands, there was no way.

There was no way they could enter the school.

How they had rewriten all records of themselves and hand it to the principal, it would be a total mystery.

Entering the brunette's room, Lambo stared at his frozen boss. "What's wrong, Tsuna-nii?" Lambo tugged at the sleeve of Tsuna's shirt, asking inquizitively (Sorry if it's the wrong spelling) on what the letter holds.

Tsuna snapped out of his trance, then looked at the afro-haired kid with soft eyes. Shaking his head, he replied; "It's nothing, just some school work. But Lambo didn't believe it.

By grabbing Tsuna's sleeve harder, he propelled himself up in the air and landed on said brunette's lap. Peering deeper into the letter, Lambo himself froze.

Tsuna sighed. "Now do you see why?" he peered at the motionless Lightning Guardian.

* * *

"Class! We have more transfer students today!" Shizuka-sensei raised her book in her left hand with shining glasses.

The class simply stared again. Shizuka-sensei was being too hyperactive nowadays.

Said teacher then placed her book down on the table and proceeded to take her clipboard. But before she could do that, another student raised up his hand.

"Yes, Kiseki?"

"Shizuka-sensei, just asking, but aren't there too many... transfer students?" Kiseki asked curiously.

Shizuka-sensei placed her clipboard down slowly. Then she eyed him carefully. "Haven't you people been watching the daily news...?" she carefully asked.

The students slowly shook their heads, scared at what the teacher will respond with.

She glanced at the whole class. For a moment, everything froze. Suddenly she slammed the table, fire and speed lines seemingly shooting up. "DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT THERE WAS A WAR GOING ON IN JAPAN?!" she screamed, flipping the very desk right in front of her.

Everyone simply stared at the raging teacher again.

The fire and lines disappeared, only to leave a teacher awkwardly scratching her head.

"...sensei, there was a war?" Kiseki finally spoke up, voice shaking as they had never heard of such news.

Shizuka-sensei just looked away, with a faraway look in her eyes. "A mafia one. It's on the daily news everyday, the state North Japan is in..." the dazed teacher said softly, with a slight dread in her eyes. Tsuna, noticing his, noted himself to comfort Shizuka-sensei after class if it was about anyone she knows dying over at North Japan.

"After all... the mafia has yet to see killing as a sin..." Tsuna lowered his gaze onto the table.

"The transfer students might be the ones supporting Japan, you know?" she said with a weak smile.

_Such straightforward thinking!_ The students gaped at the distant teacher.

Then the teacher's eyes suddenly gained back it's shine. And started sparkling again. "I HAVE YET TO INTRODUCE YOU TO THE NEW STUDENTS!" she screeched.

_WHAT THE HELL! SUDDEN MOOD SWING! _The students sweatdropped.

"Umm, please come in..." the teacher signalled at the door, and it slowly slid open.

Our dear Decimo in disguise groaned as he remembered the letter the night before. The letter of transferral into Namimori High.

As the two walked in, Gokudera's frown turned into one of confusion. Yamamoto's grin became slightly edged with question. Chrome's single eye filled with a mix of delight and bewilderment.

"Shiroran (A/N: Shiro=white. Ran= orchird) ... and Aokane? (A/N: and Ao= Blue. Kane= Bell. I am referring to a 13+ years old Japanese to English dictionary here, so don't blame me.) Those are some weird names..." Shizuka-sensei looked up to see the two newcomers.

"Hurroh, myh namhe ihs Shihrorahn," (Hello, my name is Shiroran) the taller one was carrying a bag of marshmellows, chewing on them happily as he introduced himself with a muffled voice. (MARSHMALLOWS GAVE HIM AWAY)

The shorter girl, which their classmates still couldn't believe was a high schooler, raised up her hand and sad cutely to attract attention; "Muu~ My name is Blu- Aokane!"

Tsuna stared at them. Had they just translated their names to Japanese? Directly?

The girls all cooed at Bluebell and scruffled her hair. "Aww, you're so cute!" The girls squeeled when Bluebell started squinting in excitement of all the attention she was gaining.

While the teacher was trying to scold Byakuran for bringing food into the class, which the white-haired boss simply ignored.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome just stared a the scene, wondering how the hell they got in.

Enma laughed; knowing why they had joined Namimori High.

Tsuna pretended not to know them by just pretending to mind his own buisness. "This will be a long day..." he groaned inwardly.

* * *

"Hey, Shizuka-sensei." the brunette called as the teacher was packing her items.

"Yes, Ryu-kun?" Shizuka-sensei blinked.

"...did anyone related to you die in the war?" Tsuna spoke slowly, unsure of what the teacher was going to do with her crazy mood swings.

Shizuka-sensei's eyes simply slid to the side, her forest green eyes filled with dejection.

"It- It's okay if you don't want to tell me!" Tsuna frantically said in case Shizuka-sensei suddenly broke down.

But she didn't, and she just shook her head.

"No. I'll tell you. It's more refreshing after I talk about it anyway..." she gave a weak smile.

"When the war started, I was on a holiday in North Japan."

_Flashback_

**Shizuka-sensei's POV**

"Hey! Minako! (Shizuka-sensei's full name is Shizuka Minako)" My brother called for me, seemingly in huffs and puffs.

I turned around, seeing a frantic black-haired man running towards me. I quickly held on to him tight. "What's wrong?" I quickly asked, knowing that only something very horrifying can make my brother act like that.

"The...mafia..." he quickly jabbed his index finger into the direction he came from.

"The mafia?! Why are they attacking North Japan?!" Now I was scared. My heart was thumping like crazy beneath my ribcage.

And suddenly a bullet grazed my face.

Bullets were supposed to be cold, but... this one was hot, as if a flame was iginiting in the bullet.

Turning my head slowly in fear, I saw it. An intimidating figure dressed in black, pointing the gun at me.

"No..." me and my brother whimpered, not wanting our lives to end while having a holiday.

Then another person in black zoomed by us, and when we looked closer, the person who ran by us was holding a...knife covered in red flames?

"Run." he commanded us. "Run while I try to defend you two." he now faced the person with a gun in a battle stance.

Nodding quickly, the two of us quickly hurried to our feet and attempted to scamper away.

But the person with the gun was not letting us off.

"I'LL KILL YOU, GIRL!" he screamed, pointing the gun at me again, and his index finger steadily pulling the trigger.

And that moment, everything suddenly slowed down, as the man's finger slowly pulled the trigger, and my brother rushing in front of me in a slow manner.

And then blood splattered on my face.

And my brother's lifeless body fell onto my shaking palms, resting on my legs helplessly.

I couldn't take it; my own brother's blood splashing onto me, the gun wielder's blood splashing onto the knife-wielder's body...

It was too much to take.

I screamed. I ran. I fainted.

_Current time_

"When I came to, I was in a hospital in Namimori. The nurses said that the wounded and the unconcious were taken via plane to Namimori, the closest place for shelter and medication. They also said that I was lucky, I was the last to be rescued and also they managed to catch the last plane to Namimori. I just... I just hate remembering the war..." Shizuka-sensei sobbed, burying herself into Tsuna's arms.

Tsuna gasped. That was what it felt like... to have a family member dying right in front of your eyes?

"I don't want anyone to feel that way anymore. Now men of their caliber are crashing into the class, I can't help but be frozen. It's like the war is spreading to the middle of Japan!" she cried.

Tsuna pat her head. "I'm... sorry..." he whispered.

Shizuka-sensei sat up again, using her bare hands to wipe away the remainding tears. "I'm sorry I made you stay back listening to this..." she mumbled.

Tsuna shook his head. Listening to her just made him more resolute to change the mafia.

"Do you have anything on? I'm sorry to have delayed you." Shizuka-sensei smiled sheepishly.

Then Tsuna remembered something he had made up his mind about before the decision to comfort Shizuka-sensei.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Shizuka-sensei, I have to make my departure now." Tsuna quickly stumbled out.

Shizuka-sensei simply looked at the departing silouette. A soft, grateful smile spread across her lips. "Thank you for listening... Ryu-kun..." she mumbled, before falling into a slumber on the teacher's desk.

* * *

Neo Vongola Primo crossed his arms, and stared at the two before him.

"Okay. In the letter, all you said was that you were transferring to Namimori High." he first stated, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. The pair nodded, with Byakuran still enjoying his marshmellows.

"What's the reason?" One of Tsuna's eyes were now visible from the dark shade under his hood, amber irises flashing dangerously.

Byakuran just laughed heartily. "Of course, it was to back you up in the war, Tsunayoshi-kun~" he hummed merrily, not at all wary of the brunette's anger.

"Muu~ Why are you angry, Tsuna-san?" Bluebell pipped up curiously, questioning the fury of brunette.

"...I have more than enough on the plate in my hands, just trying to hide my identity." his rage died down slowly, and a sigh escaped from his lips. "With more mafiasos in Namimori High, I doubt my identity would be kept safe for long, examples being that I would have to settle arguments-turned-into-battles between mafiasos, and then people will start to suspect me on why I'm not scared of weapons..." his eyes were now half-closed, and the orange eyes turned soft again.

Byakuran stared at the brunette, along with Bluebell, then the duo laughed jovially.

Tsuna blinked. And blinked again.

Next thing he knew, the marshmellow-lover was slapping his back, and Bluebell's legs were arched on his shoulders.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~ Didn't we say we were here to help you, and not cause trouble for you?" Byakuran laughed.

"We're going to protect the innocent too, so we'll try to stay out of your way during school time, muu~" Bluebell poked Tsuna's cheek.

Tsuna looked at the two, and smiled softly. "Okay, I'm trusting you two not to make too much trouble."

Byakuran just took another marshmellow from the packet he was holding, and Bluebell just kept poking Tsuna's cheek.

* * *

As the trio took their seats, Enma leant over to the brunette who was heaving a sigh of relief. "So, how did it go between Byakuran and you?" the redhead grinned.

Tsuna turned back, eyes still hidden under the hood. "Fine, but then again, one will never know if they will keep to their promise." now the brunette rolled his eyes.

The redead chuckled. "My reason for coming was the same, you know." Enma gazed at the ceiling.

Tsuna looked at the dazed redhead.

"You're a friend that has an overwhelming secret to protect. That's not something you'll find everyday." Enma turned his head back to the side and grinned at Tsuna.

"Of course, who would see some random flying person in the sky everyday?" Tsuna huffed.

Then Enma looked back. "Why don't you trust Byakuran as much as me?" he inquired.

"I trust you more because you wouldn't cause trouble without a legit reason." Tsuna's mouth arched up into a sacarstic frown.

Enma simply laughed. "Me and my guardians would put in our best efforts into protecting your identity."

* * *

Hicagen looked at the 3 photographs in his hand. He smirked, knowing that there was a high percentage of luring the Vongola Decimo out with this method.

Looking over to his A-class assassins, he showed the three photos.

"Capture them alive and bring them to the Namimori High Gym. Tie them up against a plank after that. If they resist, knock them out." he commanded the group before him.

The assassins bowed kneeled down on one foot. "Yes, Hicagen-sama," they said as one in a monotone voice, before disapearing all together.

Hicagen then thought of the two new students in his class. "Shiroran and Aokane. Very weird names, White orchird and Blue bell." he closed his eyes, and stroked his chin as if there were a beard there.

"They remind me of someone. I just... can't put my finger on it..." Hicagen mumbled, trying to drive himself deep into his brain to attempt to remember that someone.

When his brain started to have a strain on itself, he sighed, and then drove the thoughts to the back of his brain. After all, they couldn't be part of the mafia; what kind of mafiaso eats marshmellows and acts all cute?

* * *

_1 hour later..._

Tsuna was beat.

Byakuran had went all out trying to avoid him, yes...

...but also going all out to troll him whenever he was alone.

_FLASHBACK_

Tsuna was calmly walking down the hallway, dodging fangirls that were trying to fall onto him.

Arriving at the rooftop to eat his lunch in peace and silence, he dusted the spot he was about to sit down, and held his bento in the other hand.

Before he could put it down, a huge box caught his eye.

He eyed it carefully, and proceeded cautiously.

Now that he was closer, he saw a big bowl of harmless candy on top.

"...I guess one candy would not hurt... and its not drugged because my Hyper Intuition is not reacting..." Tsuna thought.

He reached out...

and suddenly the bowl flipped, revealing a head full of white hair.

"HIIEEEEE!" ...even in Hyper Dying Will Mode, that was too much to take.

And as the shock was great, the brunette's arms flew up in the air, the grip on his lunch letting go... and the bento dropped all the way down to ground floor.

"BYAKURAN..." Tsuna seethed with anger, and Byakuran just cackled.

"It's okay Tsunayoshi-kun~ you can still eat all these sweets~" Byakuran, whose mouth was full of marshmellows, picked up a sweet from the ground, opened its wrapper and ate the contents inside.

Tsuna's fists clenched together, and he started shaking, red tick marks appearing slowly.

"Byakuran..." Tsuna mumbled out from gritted teeth, and Byakuran sweatdropped, knowing he was near the activation of the brunette's _risk._

_Current time_

...and many more trolls after that. Tsuna didn't want to even relinquish the thought; he would simply explode if he thought about all the incidents. Right now he just wanted to pull out his hair under his cool outer cover.

When suddenly the speaker rang out a bell, signalling an announcement. The soft chattering in the class died down, and Shizuka-sensei stopped teaching.

Hicagen smirked; everything was going according to the plan.

"Vongola Decimo..." Tsuna frowned under his hood. This was not good; a threat via speaker.

Murmurs erupted in the class.

"...help...help me!" A feminine, strained voice rang out from the grey speakers. Under the hood, Tsuna's eyes widened. In the class above them, heavy, rushed footsteps were heard.

"Haru is n-not scared desu!" Another girl's voice emitted from the speaker. The 10th generation guardians of Vongola and their boss were not pleased; grey shades all covering their eyes.

Hicagen smirked; yet again. Oh, what fun it would be revealing the identity of Vongola Decimo to the whole lot of the innocent!

Tsuna dragged his fingers along the desk to clench his fist, leaving a dent trail on where his fingers had curled. "On orders of our familiglia's top assassin, we have been ordered to capture these 3 young girls..." Chrome glared at the speakers; how dare they kidnap her friends! "...to lure you out from your hiding place." Gokudera gritted his teeth. Women are easy targets, thus those related to the Mafia in any way would get targeted. It was dirty. That was just the way of the current Mafia.

Hicagen knew the three were related to Neo Vongola Primo; somehow. In a place where they had thought no one will ever go to, they had been caught talking about the future. Only the Vongola were transported into the future. Thus, anyone that knew about the future and its contents, were related to the Vongola.

"Gyoza Ken!" Now a slightly squeaky voice was heard. On the rooftop, Hibari opened one eye. That girl, since last year, had been giving him chocolates on Valentine's Day. Obviously it was a little kid crush, but still Hibari was suprised that even someone had the courage to give something to him, let alone chocolates. Hibari hopped up from his previous lying down position. "Those who disturb the peace of Namimori and uses girls as bait, must be bitten to death." he mumbled, before jumping down from the siderails of the rooftop.

Tsuna's Hyper Intuition was telling him his Sun and Cloud guardian were on the move, but the danger... was great. Too great. He wanted to just wear his mittens and fly out from the window to rescue the three girls. But at the same time, his Hyper Intuition was telling him that it would be alright.

He trusted his Hyper Intuition, and slowly let go of the temptation.

"MAXIMUM CANNON!" A rough voice blasted from the speakers, making everyone wince and cover their ears. Behind the shout, a muffled 'kamikorosu' could be heard. A few moments later, 5 'oof's were heard, and then silence.

A certain white, squishy small pillow-like sweets lover stood up along with a midget-like blue haired girl. Together, they sneaked out of the class. Distracted classmates did not notice the departure of the two newly-transfered students.

Hicagen pretended to be a commoner and looked out of the window. There, he remembered the formation of the assassins; five E-classed assassins would be bait; and then behind the scenes, 20 A-classed assassins will attack whoever was in the gym and knock them out when they were not paying attention.

And coincidentally, a grunt was heard.

"Onne-san!" the first voice that had attracted everyone's attention rang out in worry.

Many other clanks of metal was heard, and Tsuna immediately knew it was his cloud guardian attempting to hold off the assassins, Considering the amount of metal clinking, there were about 20.

To ambush... they must be considered quite good... and Hibari couldn't possibly hold them all without his porcupine.

And soon, crackles of lightning were heard, followed by a thump.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped, and Tsuna could hear it; the bird was worried for its master.

"^%&$!" Nobody could understand I-pin's broken Japanese, but the group knew that to have the two guardians defeated; the enemy is strong.

Tsuna reached into his bag. "I am going to help them..." he grimaced at the thought of his guardians.

Just as he was about to pull his mittens out, a recognisable voice was heard.

"This is payback for the trolls~ Now duck, a long range attack is coming~"

Tsuna looked out of the window, fear for the safety of his guardians and the fear of the cost of the damages rising rapidly. But now he couldn't reverse time, so all he could do was shout...

"DUCK!"

All the students in the classroom ducked, including a frowning Hicagen. Now everyone was safe... but damages...

"Black Flame Attack!" the voice rang out from the speakers.

Tsuna squinted his eyes, not wanting to see the extent of the damage.

* * *

"Are you girls okay?" Tsuna quickly ran to the school gym after the attack. Secretly, of course.

"(Hahi!) Yup, Tsuna-san/kun/nii (desu)" the girls said in unison.

That was good.

* * *

"Byakuran. You now owe me $361,082 in American dollars."

* * *

Hicagen grimaced. All his low-ranked A-class assassins eliminated in one hit. But it was no suprise; now he remembered. Byakuran was the boss of the Gesso family, and Bluebell was his right hand ma-woman.

Looking through his notebook once again, he eliminated two more possible candidates.

_Gokudera Hayato_

_Rokudo Mukuro_

_Kiyoshi Ryu_

"Soon, the identity of the real Vongola Decimo will be revealed..." Hicagen closed his eyes in delight.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, no extra this time because typing this chapter pulled down my mood to actually type anything funny.

19 REVIEWS! -excluding some random guest .update. and two comments of mine- THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH ;w; AND ALSO TO ALL THOSE WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY TTwTT And yay~ I posted one day early~

**YaNeRusskiy: I doubt I would forget this story. Thank you! ^^**

**KuroYuki 34: The war and such that involves the 10th gen Vongola will happen after the next chapter~**

**Faliara: Thank you, you've been reviewing since the first chapter TTwTT, and yes I named it solely on paperwork. Those students did not see the daily news. Just like all other ordinary students~**

Next chapter will be the last of the introduction. After that, Hicagen and Gole Fenice are going to kick some asses XD And China will come in soon enough, so yeah.

Hope you enjoy this chapter~ please R&R~

Next chapter: The 8th and the herb


	8. The 8th and the herb

Protecting, vice versa

Chapter 6: The 8th and the herb

I'm starting to hate this browser. Always hanging before I even get to save my work. ...Putting that aside, this is the last chapter for the introduction! I'm pretty excited to start the war, so this chapter might be crappy. And short. But please bear with it and see the progression of the last two characters entering~

(Now that I think about it, I haven't even planned on how to start the war. But it'll come to me sooner or later.)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Not even a letter to inform me."

A pissed off Vongola Decimo stared at the two students in front of him.

The two students simply nodded slowly, one oblivious to the brunette's rage, the other cowering and shivering in fear of triggering the to-be-mafia-boss' _risk._

Three shadowy figures crowd in an unknown place, the same place where Tsuna had talked to both the Shimon family and the pair from the Gesso familglia.

"Now. Explain why. Although I already have an idea on why you have transfered to Namimori High..." The hooded boy smiled, but the sacarstic edge to it meant that if he was displeased or disastified with their answers, they were going to experience the experience of the unlucky people who got a taste of the _risk._

Now, on to the earlier part of the day.

* * *

_Earlier_

"Nezu-sensei is still in the hospital, so I'm here to take over your class again." Shizuka-sensei slammed her books, which were originally carried in her hands, onto the teacher's table. The students quickly seized their chattering, and just like what they do everyday, greet the teacher, and proceed to stare at her.

Shizuka-sensei shifted uncomfortably. Then activated her stare, now making all the students tense up in her stead.

Chrome raised her shaking hand hestitantly to ask her question, thus lowering the female teacher's glare so as not to scare the timid purple-haired girl.

"Umm, why is Nezu-sensei in the hospital?"

Shizuka-sensei blinked. "I think it's, stage 3 lung cancer?" the teacher put her index finger on her chin thoughtfully, seemingly showing that she herself was not sure too.

Tsuna smirked. _Karma, _the brunette imagined a frail and sick man lying on a plain white hospital bed, the one that claimed to be an 'elite'.

"BUT let's not care about that old fart!" Shizuka-sensei proclaimed loudly, extending both of her arms.

The people who were taught under the 'old fart' either sweatdropped or sniggered.

As if confirming something to do with the class, Shizuka-sensei scanned the class with her piercing glare once again. Then she stood up again, back straight, and proclaimed happily and loudly;

"Because the class has a full attendance, for once!"

The class erupted into murmurs. Gokudera, for once looked interested. Yamamoto laughed heartily, and looked around trying to find out the identities of the people who had made their class have a full attendance. Chrome smiled a little, and her expression said that she had found out the people who were present for the first time in the school year. Tsuna lowered his hood, his intuition had long told him who were the two.

"Yahoo! We're finally back!"

"Yes, but where is Sawada-dono?"

Twitch.

"Basil, Naito, I'm here..." the disguised brunette mumbled.

The two mentioned kept spinning around, looking for the source of the sentence Tsuna muttered. It seemed they were unable to find him.

"Forget it, I'll just drive them into the corner and tell them later. At the same time..." fury sparked from the deep grounds of his heart. "...they will have to explain their arrival here..." sadasticness hinted the amber eyes of Neo Vongola Primo.

* * *

"Now. Explain why. Although I already have an idea on why you have transfered to Namimori High..." The hooded boy smiled, but the sacarstic edge to it meant that if he was displeased or disastified with their answers, they were going to experience the experience of the unlucky people who got a taste of the _risk._

The two looked at each other, first unsure of what to say.

Silence filled the trio for some minutes.

"...I'm still waiting for a response." Tsuna eyed them.

Basil opened his mouth as if wanting to say something, but closed it again.

But Naito just spilled out his thoughts after Basil attempted to.

"Because we needed to protect our dear friend Sawada-chan, Sawada-chan!" Naito grinned, making Tsuna confused with the two 'Sawada-chan's.

Basil gulped, and then opened his mouth yet again. "Yes, Longchamp-dono said what thy wanted to say!"

Tsuna's amber irises stoppped flashing dangerously. The previously raging brunette now held a soft smile to his lips. "That was something I expected you two to say, but that is valid as a reason."

Basil and Naito looked at each other, and beamed.

* * *

"Kiyoshi, answer question 6."

"x=32+4y."

Tsuna sat down quietly, ignoring all the murmurs of awe around him. It was thanks to Reborn's teachings that he could become more of an expert at Maths.

Looking over to Hicagen, who was busily copying down notes, he lowered his hood yet again. There was a tug at his intuition, saying that the notes contained plans for some ambush.

**Hicagen's POV**

I'm sure no one will know what these notes contain, unless a person was the owner of the infamous Hyper Intuition.

These notes are my plans to reveal the identity of Vongola Decimo.

This attack should be made today, at around... 2pm. Then during the chaos, there would be defences of the Vongola which would come, and from there, it will be revealed.

If everything goes well, I might be able to lead an official attack._.._

Tomorrow.

**Back to third person, an hour later.  
**

Hicagen now scanned his high-grade A ranked-assassins.

"You will do the Gole Fenice family proud." he spoke in a slightly accented English.

"Yes sir!"

The group headed out almost faster than the eye could process.

Hicagen scanned his notes, confirming the identities of the two who were experiencing their first day at Namimori High.

_Basil, an extremely skilled fighter and is very loyal to Iemitsu who is his master and the head of CEDEF. His weapon is a Metal Edge, a boomerang-shaped weapon made of steel. He may go into Hyper Dying Will mode like the unknown Vongola Decimo.  
_

_Naito Longchamp, the 8th boss of the Tomaso familglia. His known guardians are Mangusta, Lunga and Pantera. Lunga's weapon is unknown, Mangusta weapon is the special bullet of the Tomaso familglia, the Desolation Bullet, and Pantera's weapon are bladed pinwheels. Naito's weapon is thus far unknown as well.  
_

"This is hard, a skilled fighter from the CEDEF and the boss of the Tomaso familiglia. But with 30 A-Ranked assassins from the Gole Fenice familglia..." the blonde-haired boy looked up at the sky. "...maybe it is possible."

* * *

Tsuna looked at the pen he was currently spinning with his fingers. Everything Shizuka-sensei taught about Maths; he had already known. Now the only things on his mind was his tugging Hyper Intuition; and the spinning pen.

_Tug._

Twitch.

_Tug._

Twitch.

_Tug._

"JUST WHAT IS MY HYPER INTUITION TELLING ME?!" Inner Tsuna screamed.

Boom.

"Oh. So that was what it was telling me." Now Inner Tsuna sighed. Then he screamed again.

"HIIEEEE! More assassins?!"

"Testing, Testing." Came a rough voice from outside. Gokudera frowned; this was not good, getting attacked every single day.

"Vongola Decimo, we have kidnapped the principal..." the rough voice sniggered.

Said brunette's Hyper Intuition was saying that was a lie.

"...and we have 30 assassins here, to ambush the students."

Tug.

That was true.

He gave a signal to Naito and Basil, which only the two of them noticed. They nodded (Naito grinned, that was his way of a nod) and immediately set out.

Hicagen, noticing this, frowned a little. "This means that the Vongola Decimo has no plans on taking action..." he looked aside in deep thoughts.

Tsuna leaned out of the window again, along with other students and the teacher, looking at the two standing in a fighting stance.

"You plan to challenge us?" the front-most assassin smirked. The two simply held a more steady stance, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

Without warning, all the assassins rushed forward faster than the eye could see.

Tsuna gasped a little, then noticed flames coming out from the shoes of the assassins.

"What..." one classmate mumbled. _An intensive fight, _Tsuna filled in.

"This..." another gaped in awe. _Is inhuman,_ now Gokudera placed his palm on his chin.

"How..." _is this possible,_ Yamamoto grinned from his seat.

"Who..." _ever can fight like this is crazy__,_ Chrome tilted her head slightly down.

The fight could not be seen by inexperienced eyes; twirls, sounds of slashes, and the clinking of metal could only be noticed by those not related to the mafia.

However, it all could be seen by the experienced.

On the side of the assassin's boots, flames were being propelled out, in the colour of each assassins' flame type. Whereas for Basil and Naito, they did not have any such propellers, thus it was quite a feat to keep up with the 30 attacking simultanously.

Then flames sprouted from the weapons of the assassins.

Naito and Basil gave a slight frown while spinning to block attacks and Basil activated his own rain flames onto his Metal Edge. Holding out his hand, which middle finger held a ring, he frowned a little in concentration and shouted, "Come out, Alfin!"

After the command, a dolphin surrounded with rain flames appeared beside Basil.

"Lets do this, Alfin!" Basil shouted determinedly, earning a small squeal from the dolphin. The more it squealed, the bigger and more pure the rain flames on Basil's Metal Edge became.

"Super," Basil did a stance as if preparing for a spin. The assassins seemed shocked for a moment the herb did the stance.

"Nova," Now a more steady spinning stance.

"Tsunami!" and he spinned. FAST.

With the enormous amount of rain flames spinning, one could say it looked like a tsunami, wiping everything in it's path.

Naito, looking at Basil's attack, grinned. "Then its my turn!" he shouted, seemingly joyous. The redhead (Naito, not Enma) took out a pouch and digged inside. When his hand emerged, in between two fingers was a coin.

"Lets do this!" he whooped, and a few moments later an orange flame sprouted from the coin itself.

"Sky..." he held a stance, seemingly want to flick the coin.

"Coin!" Yes, he flicked it.

When the coin hit the enemies' weapon, the flames all died down, not a single spark in sight.

"Wha..." the assassin that was in the front, the one that had challenged them, stumbled back a little.

Naito grinned. "Sky Coin isn't really my weapon, its more of my defence." he explained. "Since the Sky Flame's element is harmony, I can bring down whatever flames you throw to me! Because the Sky will," he took out another coin, and it burst with bright Sky Flames again. "extinguish it by easing it!" he threw it again, and all the enemies' flames were wiped out.

Soon, a group of flameless weapons along with their owners were gasping.

But that turned into a smirk.

"Do you think that will stop us?" another smirked. Basil and Naito twitched a little.

"We are assassins. Before flames came out, we," one suddenly disappeared and held Basil in a headlock the next second.

"Were trained to do arm to arm combat!" the one speaking also vanished, and in the next moment pinned Naito to the floor.

"Wha..." the two currently shocked mafiasos gaped, only to be cut off by kicks and punches.

Tsuna observed carefully from the window, trying his best not to hop from the window and punch them all for hurting the two. _This is bad._

To ease his worries, he quickly took out his phone again and typed a message to 3 of his guardians.

_To: Tempesta, Nebbia, Nebbia Secondo_

_Help the two._

_~Cielo._

Gokudera perked up as his phone beeped. Reading the message, his eyes flared with determination, and did a quick nod towards the direction of Tsuna before sprinting out of the classroom.

Chrome felt her pocket, and whipped out her phone. When she saw the message, her eyes widened a little, before giving a look of determination and nodded at Tsuna before heading out, pulling down her ponytail.

Upstairs. "Kufufu... looks like I have to help those in need," Mukuro mumbled, smiling a little. (NOT SMIRKING) He then waltzed out of the class with his trident hidden by illusions, ignoring screams of protest from his classmates.

Tsuna looked from under the hood at the scene happening at ground floor.

Gokudera was pointing his Flame missle at the person holding Basil, the Bone Loops of Sistema C.A.I covering Basil from all directions. (A/N: Okay, I'm not so sure if Gokudera did get his Sistema C.A.I back, but I'm assuming he is. I finished reading the manga quite sometime ago and have forgotten whether he had kept it due to my bad memory)

"Give up." Gokudera sneered, making the girls upstairs squeal at the delinquent-like boy. Around him, were 14 men all blasted and burnt by the dynamite of Gokudera, and were still being scratched by a certain Uri.

Mukuro, on the other hand, with a Chrome who had let her hair down, were traumitising the other half of the men with scorpions, snakes, and dangerous food. (Courtesy of Bianchi for teaching Chrome how to make poison food, which led to her putting it in her illusions.)

Naito suddenly held two tekkos, one on each hand, (A/N: The Tekko is a fist-load weapon increases the mass of the hand so that, given the physical proportionality between the fist's momentum and its mass, it increases the force the bearer can deliver. Some fist-load weapons may also serve, in the same manner, as the guard on a sword, to protect the structure of the bearer's hand. It is D-shaped, the curve being the blade, and the line of the 'D' shape being the handle.) which were spewing with Sky flames, and used it to knock the man who Gokudera was threathening, out.

"These are my weapons!" Naito held them out triumphtly. "I call them my D-shaped blades!" he grinned.

From above, Tsuna sweatdropped. _You mean Tekkos._

"JUUDAIME! WE HAVE DEFEATED THE ASSASSINS!" Gokudera shouted with pride, eyes seemingly sparkling. Tsuna sweatdropped again.

"Kufufu, we had our fun here. Lets go, my dear Chrome." Mukuro sniggered, and Chrome slowly followed behind the now steadily walking away pineapple. Behind them were all assassins, which had fainted from fright or had remained still from the imagination of eating the poisionous food and gaining paralyzed.

* * *

Soon after, Hibari and the disiplinary committee had taken care of the mess. (Hibari: Herbivores creating disorder in school. I'll bite them all to death. Kusakabe: Kyo-san, they have either fainted or have been sort of paralyzed. Hibari: Hnn. I will still bite them to death anyway. Kusakabe: KYO-SAN!)

Hicagen was busily editing his notebook in glee. His hands were trembling, his eyes were sparkling with happiness, and his whole self seemed to be jumping.

A shaded figure, seemingly observing a shining green ring on his finger, looked at the over excited assassin.

"Tomo, what got you that excited?" he asked, warily peering at the hoppy blonde-haired boy. Usually, he would hold no emotion, but the happiness overflowing from his face... (Unknown person with green ring on finger: I CAN USE IT AS BLACKMAIL! -eyes shining- Hicagen: O-oi!)

"The identity, the identity..." Hicagen kept repeating to himself, seemingly ignoring all present noise around him.

In the notebook, messily scribbled, were two canceled names. In between was one name, completely clean.

That name was Kiyoshi Ryu.

* * *

I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!

Oh yes, this fanfiction is going to be updated weekly, because of me running around in school even though its the holidays -sighs-

**Respond to reviews:**

**Faliara: Yes, and Byakuran still owes him those $361,082 in American dollars.**

**KuroYuki 34: Thank you! Here is the new update~**

I typed in what I thought of Naito's weapon and also a made-up skill of Basil's. I hoped you liked it! Please R&R ^^

Next Chapter: I proclaim.


End file.
